The Dead Marshes
by Alienigena
Summary: Le jour où, pour la millième fois, le téléporteur de l'Enterprise fait des siennes, Kirk et Spock sont envoyés bien malgré eux sur la peu accueillante planète Dagobah. Lorsque le capitaine est gravement blessé, il est du devoir du premier officier de tout faire pour le maintenir en vie... mais il faudra à Spock plus que la simple logique pour y parvenir.
1. Ride the lightning

_Pour terminer cette année 2017 et commencer 2018, une petite histoire sans prétention dédiée à Adalas. Je voulais vraiment en faire un one-shot, mais il semblerait que j'en sois incapable. (Désolée, Adalas...) Voici donc le premier chapitre d'une fic qui en comportera cinq. Comme à chaque fois que je commence une nouvelle histoire, je réitère mes promesses de toutes les terminer. Apparemment, je fonctionne comme ça et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois. Donc, désolée, une nouvelle fois, pour cette déviation plus ou moins inattendue._

 _Il s'agit d'une "commande" née d'une discussion entre Adalas et moi à propos d'une scène de "The savage curtain" (_ TOS _saison 3 épisode 22) : au début, Scotty et McCoy s'opposent vigoureusement à une mission que Kirk veut effectuer sur une planète pour aller rendre visite à Lincoln (ouais, c'est_ Star Trek _, on peut faire n'importe quoi, y compris ressusciter Lincoln, c'est cool). McCoy, réprimandé pour insubordination, rétorque, non sans émotion, que la prochaine fois, il ne sera peut-être pas capable de rafistoler le capitaine. Ça n'empêche pas Jim de descendre quand même, et Spock de le suivre, évidemment, mais on s'est toutes les deux demandé : que s'est-il passé pour que Scotty et Bones soient aussi véhéments dans leur refus de laisser Kirk descendre ?_

 _Adalas a proposé la situation suivante : Kirk et Spock bloqués sur une planète peu accueillante, avec Kirk blessé et vraiment mal en point (j'ai vraiment l'ordre express d'en rajouter dans le H/C, alors je ne me fais pas prier !) et Spock qui doit se débrouiller pour le maintenir en vie en attendant les secours. Secours qui n'arrivent que tardivement, parce que l'_ Enterprise _est bloquée en orbite. Sur la passerelle, Scotty, promu "acting captain", se ronge les sangs, et à l'infirmerie, McCoy, totalement impuissant, tourne en rond. (J'vous raconte pas l'ambiance sur l'_ Enterprise _...)_

 _J'avoue que jusqu'ici, j'ai beaucoup insisté sur Spock ET McCoy en duo/duel, et que j'ai pas mal laissé Kirk de côté, mais comme je l'aime de plus en plus, surtout dans_ TOS _, je me suis dit que j'allais arranger ça. Pour une fois que je m'acharne sur un autre perso que mes deux préférés, ça changera. J'ai décidé de faire un très léger crossover_ Star Trek / Star Wars _, en situant la scène sur Dagobah (planète marécageuse où vit Yoda, je le rappelle, et où se trouve un endroit envahi par le côté obscur de la Force). Bien sûr, pas de rencontre entre personnages des deux univers, juste des lieux étrangement similaires..._

 _Le titre est une référence au_ Seigneur des Anneaux _, au cas où certains ne connaîtraient pas le nom en anglais pour les Marais des Morts. Et j'ai casé des petites citations_ Star Wars _en début de chapitres (je viens d'aller voir_ The last Jedi _, je suis encore un peu dans l'ambiance), juste pour le fun. Vous êtes forts si vous me retrouvez qui dit quoi sans l'aide d'Internet._

 _Bonne année à tou(te)s et à bientôt !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Ride the lightning***

 _._

 _"- Je ne sais même pas sur quelle planète je suis._

 _\- Eh bien, s'il y a un point central dans cet univers, tu es sur la planète qui en est la plus éloignée."_

.

\- Comment ça, _on ne peut pas les ramener_ ?

La voix du docteur McCoy retentit sur toute la passerelle, amplifiée et déformée, d'une façon qui aurait presque pu être comique si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, par le communicateur intégré dans la chaise du capitaine. Ce dernier commençait à montrer (comme tout le reste d'ailleurs) des signes inquiétants d'avarie. Scotty porta les deux mains à ses oreilles tandis qu'autour de lui, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov et les autres membres de l'équipage présents grimaçaient.

\- Docteur, vous devez comprendre que le transporteur est actuellement dangereux et que nous ne pouvons pas…

\- Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Spock ? le coupa brusquement le médecin.

Scotty leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Spock. _Tout le monde_ avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Spock. _Tout le monde_ était inquiet. Ce privilège n'était pas réservé au docteur Leonard H. McCoy (mais l'ingénieur se garda sagement de faire cette remarque à voix haute, ne souhaitant pas attirer sur lui les foudres de son interlocuteur).

Le premier officier avait utilisé les termes _critique_ et _urgent_. Or, Spock n'employait jamais les mots à la légère, Scotty, après avoir servi de nombreuses années à ses côtés, sous les ordres du capitaine Pike puis de Kirk, en était parfaitement conscient, et bien que la phrase eût été prononcée avec l'habituel ton neutre qu'adoptait le Vulcain 99,9% du temps, il apparaissait évident à tous ceux qui possédaient une intelligence normale que la situation était plus que problématique.

Une demi-heure auparavant, cependant, tout fonctionnait encore normalement. L' _Enterprise_ , en orbite autour de la planète Dagobah (sans grand intérêt, aux yeux de l'ingénieur, mais enfin les ordres étaient les ordres), avait commencé à en scanner l'atmosphère. Un travail de routine.

Puis les responsables de la salle de téléportation, les lieutenants Mauran et Tomlinson, avaient appelé l'Ingénierie en catastrophe pour leur signaler l'apparition d'éclairs bleuâtres inquiétants sur la plate-forme. Scotty s'était immédiatement précipité pour constater les dégâts, non sans avoir dûment prévenu la passerelle, comme l'exigeait le règlement en cas de dysfonctionnement majeur au sein du vaisseau. Il était arrivé dans la salle presque en même temps que le capitaine et le premier officier, pour constater de ses yeux l'un des plus étranges spectacles qu'il lui eût jamais été donné d'apercevoir à bord de l' _Enterprise_ (et pourtant, il en avait vu d'autres au cours de sa relativement longue carrière dans Starfleet). Les six plots du transporteur étaient brouillés par une sorte de champ magnétique intense, d'où émergeaient de temps à autre des éclairs bleus. Jamais il n'avait rien vu de tel.

\- La tempête qui fait rage autour de la planète explique peut-être un tel phénomène, avait alors expliqué Spock. Je suggère de…

Mais ce qu'avait l'intention de suggérer le premier officier, personne ne le sut, car un des éclairs avait alors jailli du transporteur et heurté Spock et le capitaine, qui avaient purement et simplement disparu.

 _Téléportés sur la planète_ , avaient-ils compris lorsque, après quelques minutes d'une attente anxieuse, Spock les avait contactés. Et avait employé les mots « urgent » et « critique ». Mais Scotty ne pouvait pas faire de miracles. Il était impossible d'utiliser le transporteur dans l'état où il était (les éclairs qui en jaillissaient étaient passés du bleu électrique au rouge, et tout le monde avait prestement vidé les lieux). Les autres instruments de l' _Enterprise_ étaient en train de dysfonctionner, les uns après les autres. Scotty n'entendait qu'à peine la voix de son supérieur à travers les grésillements de plus en plus forts du communicateur.

\- M. Scott, avait alors dit Spock, vous avez le commandement de la passerelle. Essayez de…

C'était à ce moment que l'engin avait décidé de devenir résolument muet. Une quinzaine de minutes s'était écoulée depuis lors, et le silence émanant de la planète Dagobah semblait à l'ingénieur encore plus angoissant que les mots du premier officier.

Scotty soupira. Il était à la place du capitaine maintenant, un poste qui lui déplaisait, mais qu'il endossait régulièrement, en tant que lieutenant-commandant**. C'était à lui de prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient.

\- Lieutenant Garrovick, préparez une équipe de sécurité. Que quatre hommes se tiennent prêts à descendre sur la planète à bord du Colombus.

\- Bien, monsieur, répondit la voix de Garrovick.

Le silence retomba sur la passerelle.

\- Monsieur Scott… commença Uhura, qui s'était levée et approchée de lui.

\- Je sais, je sais, soupira-t-il. Tant que nous serons pris dans cette tempête, la navette ne pourra pas décoller. Mais lorsque l'intempérie cessera, au moins nous serons prêts.

Uhura hocha la tête, posa la main sur l'épaule de Scotty et la serra brièvement avant de regagner son poste.

Et l'attente commença.

Même McCoy, à l'infirmerie, s'était tu.

.

\- C'est bon, Spock, je peux marcher seul, haleta Kirk en s'appuyant lourdement contre le tronc noueux d'un magnifique arbre bleu qui se dressait au milieu des petites maisons basses.

Le Vulcain ne répondit rien, mais son regard se posa ostensiblement sur la cuisse gauche du capitaine, qui ruisselait de sang.

\- Rien de trop méchant, répondit ce dernier à la question tacite de son premier officier. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en occuper, nous devons absolument quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. D'abord en raison de la première directive. Ensuite parce que si nous restons ici, nous risquons de ne pas survivre bien longtemps.

Un violent coup de tonnerre ébranla la terre, chargeant l'air autour d'eux d'une fragrance métallique qui rappelait désagréablement à Spock l'odeur du sang humain. Des hurlements retentirent, à une distance que le Vulcain évalua à moins de cent mètres. Le capitaine avaient raison, il leur était impossible de demeurer ici plus longtemps.

« Ici » était la place centrale d'un petit village où le téléporteur les avait envoyés bien malgré eux, sans le moindre avertissement. Heureusement, sur Dagobah, planète de classe M, l'atmosphère, quoique légèrement surchargée en azote, était respirable. Le véritable problème, une fois le premier moment de surprise passé (même Spock, quoique Vulcain, ne pouvait se défendre d'avoir été totalement pris au dépourvu lorsque l'éclair bleu l'avait heurté de plein fouet), provenait des humanoïdes qui avaient brusquement vu apparaître, dans un éclair aveuglant, deux aliens au beau milieu de leur paisible village, un jour de marché. Deux d'entre eux, peut-être responsables de la sécurité, à moins qu'ils ne fussent tout simplement plus prompts à réagir que les autres, avaient saisi une arbalète rudimentaire qu'ils portaient à la ceinture et avaient tiré sans sommation. Le Vulcain, dont les réflexes étaient plus vifs que ceux des humains, avait esquivé le trait sans difficulté et assommé son adversaire d'un coup de phaseur, mais Jim avait reçu le carreau dans la cuisse.

La panique s'était alors emparé de la petite foule, qui s'était égayée dans toutes les directions avec des hurlements de terreur, laissant les deux officiers supérieurs de l' _Enterprise_ seuls au milieu de la place. Il ne faisait cependant aucun doute que les autochtones allaient bientôt revenir avec des renforts. Spock s'était précipité vers le capitaine afin de le soutenir et avait immédiatement contacté le vaisseau via son communicateur, pour apprendre que le téléporteur était hors d'usage, les navettes dans l'impossibilité de décoller, et que tous les autres instruments commençaient à dysfonctionner à bord.

Y compris, apparemment, le système de communication, avait déduit le premier officier en constatant que l'appareil qu'il tenait dans la main n'émettait ni ne recevait plus aucun son.

Le silence de Jim commençait à devenir… préoccupant.

\- Il faut trouver un abri, capitaine. Un endroit où soigner votre blessure.

Kirk acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, essuyant la sueur qui coulait le long de son front, et repoussa du bras l'arbre contre lequel il s'était appuyé.

\- En fait, murmura-t-il avec un pâle sourire, je veux bien un peu d'aide.

Spock, qui suivait avec une attention soutenue les moindres gestes du capitaine, prêt à le soutenir en cas de faiblesse, s'empressa d'obéir. Tenant son phaseur dans la main droite, il passa la gauche dans le dos de Kirk, qui s'accrocha convulsivement à son bras, et l'agrippa à la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, cherchant à tâtons la sortie du village dans un dédale de ruelles qui semblaient ne déboucher que sur d'autres ruelles encore plus petites et nauséabondes, et furent presque surpris d'arriver dans un vaste endroit dégagé, au pied d'une haute montagne que les venelles étroites et tortueuses leur avaient dissimulée.

\- C'est une grotte ? demanda Jim en désignant d'une main un peu trop tremblante au goût du Vulcain un vaste trou noir dans le flanc de la montagne.

Le Vulcain plissa les yeux.

\- Il me semble, en effet, capitaine.

Dans leur dos, les cris se rapprochaient inexorablement. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Une grotte leur fournirait du moins une semi protection en les empêchant d'être assaillis par derrière. Ils avancèrent donc, aussi vite que possible, vers l'imposante montagne, mais Spock sentait au fur et à mesure de leur marche que Jim s'appuyant de plus en plus lourdement sur son premier officier, à tel point que ce dernier redoutait qu'il ne s'évanouît avant qu'ils n'atteignissent la caverne.

Le trou creusé dans la roche, d'un diamètre qui n'excédait pas quatre mètres, s'avéra en réalité un tunnel permettant de passer de l'autre côté de la montagne. Diverses pierres lisses gravées d'étranges symboles recouvraient presque intégralement les murs dudit tunnel. Spock avait vu suffisamment d'ex-voto dans sa vie pour reconnaître, même sans pouvoir déchiffrer l'étrange écriture cunéiforme, des artefacts sinon sacrés, du moins religieux. Le fait que la zone dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagée fût dévolue au mysticisme présentait des avantages comme des inconvénients. Les indigènes n'oseraient peut-être pas les y suivre. D'un autre côté, les intrus ne savaient pas non plus ce qu'ils trouveraient de l'autre côté. Le problème de la première directive effleura également l'esprit du Vulcain, mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus avant ces considérations, car ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres à l'intérieur du tunnel que Kirk s'effondra dans ses bras avec un cri étouffé.

\- Capitaine !

Spock sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux couler sur sa main gauche et constata qu'un second carreau d'arbalète venait de transpercer le flanc gauche du capitaine. A côté de l'humanoïde qui venait de tirer sur eux se trouvaient quatre de ses congénères, qui étaient à leur tour en train de les viser. Le Vulcain, sans réfléchir, se jeta à terre, entraînant Jim dans sa chute. Trois traits d'arbalète sifflèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes, le quatrième se planta non loin d'eux. Laissant le capitaine évanoui à terre, Spock se redressa et tira sur les indigènes qui les menaçaient.

Le phaseur se contenta d'émettre un petit bruit ridicule.

A vingt mètres de lui, les cinq indigènes rechargeaient leurs armes.

Spock ne réfléchit pas. Après tout, la situation était désespérée. Seule une mesure également désespérée pouvait – peut-être – les sauver. C'était une leçon qu'il avait apprises des années auparavant, lors de sa première mission de commandement, à bord de la navette Galileo***.

Il s'avança sans hésitation vers l'entrée du tunnel.

.

Kirk sentit la douleur avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle irradiait dans sa jambe gauche, qu'elle paralysait totalement, elle remontait traîtreusement en vagues asphyxiantes le long des côtes jusqu'aux muscles de sa poitrine, engourdissant jusqu'à son bras, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de son corps jusqu'à lui faire souhaiter d'être de nouveau inconscient.

\- Capitaine ?

La voix de Spock le tira momentanément du brouillard de souffrance dans lequel il se débattait, et il se força à décoller les paupières pour apercevoir, floue mais parfaitement reconnaissable, la silhouette de son premier officier penchée sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? chuchota-t-il, incapable d'élever davantage sa voix.

\- Un premier carreau d'arbalète vous a transpercé la cuisse gauche. Un second vous a atteint au niveau du flanc gauche également. J'ai retiré les carreaux pendant que vous étiez inconscient. Aucun organe vital n'est touché, mais vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang.

Ah. Oui. Maintenant il se souvenait. Il entendait le cri d'avertissement du Vulcain, il revoyait l'humanoïde à la peau bleuâtre bander son arme, il se rappelait même avoir plongé sur le côté – mais il n'avait cependant pas été assez vif pour éviter le premier trait qui le visait.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir, même vague, du second, ni de la façon dont il était arrivé ici. Et, d'ailleurs, _où_ était-il précisément ?

\- Où sommes-nous ? haleta-t-il en balayant du regard les environs immédiats.

Sa vue était comme brouillée, et il était incapable de rien distinguer à plus d'un mètre.

\- Dans un tunnel sous une montagne, répondit posément le Vulcain. Il semblerait qu'il mène dans un endroit sacré pour les autochtones, si j'en crois les ex-voto qui décorent cette grotte.

La question suivante allait de soi.

\- Vous avez contacté l' _Enterprise_ ?

\- En raison de la tempête magnétique, notre communication est interrompue. Le transporteur ne fonctionne pas. Nous sommes bloqués ici pour un temps indéterminé. Et, ajouta Spock après une imperceptible hésitation, les phaseurs sont également inopérants.

 _Un problème à la fois_ , songea Jim, qui remarqua que Spock semblait très pâle.

\- Vous êtes blessé ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Négatif.

Le ton de la voix du premier officier, plus neutre et froide que jamais, indiquait qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité (Spock n'était jamais plus Vulcain que lorsqu'il ressentait intensément des sentiments qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais éprouver), mais Kirk était trop exténué pour jouer à ce petit jeu.

\- Spock, murmura-t-il simplement.

Le masque vulcain se fissura légèrement, et Jim se rendit compte que son ami était couvert de terre des pieds à la tête. Ses cheveux étaient gris de poussière, ses vêtements maculés d'une boue graisseuse, et ses bras nus…

 _Nus ?!_

\- Où est votre uniforme ?

\- J'ai utilisé ma veste pour comprimer vos blessures, capitaine, répondit Spock.

\- Et pourquoi êtes-vous aussi…

Jim aurait voulu dire « répugnant », mais le mot était trop compliqué pour son esprit embrumé. Cependant, le Vulcain sembla comprendre.

\- Afin de nous protéger des autochtones, j'ai provoqué un éboulement contrôlé à l'entrée du tunnel.

\- Spock, s'il-vous-plaît, redites-moi ça plus simplement.

La douleur refluait lentement, mais la plupart de ses neurones semblaient toujours appliqués à la maintenir à un niveau supportable.

\- J'ai arraché une des poutres qui étayaient la voûte à l'entrée du tunnel. Toute retraite nous est impossible, mais du moins nos poursuivants sont-ils également bloqués.

Cela expliquait l'état de saleté générale du Vulcain, mais l'idée que Spock avait volontairement détruit un lieu apparemment sacré pour une espèce inconnue lui semblait inconcevable. Sans parler du fait que l'éboulement n'avait pas dû être totalement « contrôlé ». Kirk se sentit sourire malgré lui.

\- Est-ce que ce n'était pas dangereux, monsieur Spock ? ironisa-t-il gentiment. Une tentative un peu drop désespérément… _humaine_ pour vous ? Sans parler de la première directive ?

Il regretta ses mots en voyant le visage de son ami pâlir imperceptiblement.

\- Capitaine, j'ai fait ce qui m'a semblé être préférable durant une situation de crise. Si vous jugez que j'ai eu tort…

\- Je vous assure, l'interrompit faiblement Kirk, que je ne vous reproche rien du tout. Sans vous, je serais mort trois fois. Mes propos étaient déplacés. Peu importe les moyens que vous avez mis en œuvre. Merci.

Le Vulcain reçut cette expression de gratitude avec un léger froncement de sourcils, probablement plus embarrassé par les remerciements de son supérieur que par ses éventuelles réprimandes, qu'il devait estimer mériter.

\- Nous sommes donc en sécurité ? ajouta Jim.

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, capitaine. Ils vont, je pense, nous poursuivre en passant par le sommet de la montagne, ce qui nous donne probablement quelques heures d'avance…

\- _Quelques_ , Spock ? se moqua gentiment le capitaine. Pas de chiffres précis au centième près ?

Le Vulcain fixa son supérieur pendant quelques secondes, comme pour évaluer ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, puis se lança :

\- J'estime qu'il faut aux indigènes environ cinq heures pour gravir la pente de la montagne et redescendre de l'autre côté. Vous avez été inconscient pendant dix-huit minutes. Cela nous laisse quatre heures et quarante-deux minutes d'avance, mais…

Pour la première fois, Jim perçut l'hésitation dans la voix de son ami.

\- Mais quoi, Spock ? Je ne suis pas transportable, c'est ça ?

Le Vulcain pencha la tête sans répondre. Kirk décida de tester aussitôt sa théorie et s'appuya sur un coude pour se redresser… et retomba immédiatement au sol avec un cri étouffé. Une onde de souffrance le parcourut des pieds à la tête et des points noirs commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux.

\- Capitaine ?

Jim, haletant, fit semblant de ne pas avoir perçu la nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix du premier officier.

\- Ça va, ça va, mentit-il. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout. Spock, ajouta-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, vous allez partir seul…

\- Non.

\- C'est un ordre, commandant.

Les yeux de Spock se rétrécirent, il se redressa légèrement, croisa ses bras sur la poitrine et répéta distinctement :

\- Non.

* * *

 *** Ride the lightning : "Chevauche l'éclair", album de Metallica (j'ai décidé de faire des titres musicaux pour cette fic).**

 **** Dans le reboot, c'est Sulu qui prend la place du capitaine lorsque le premier officier est occupé ailleurs, mais dans TOS, la chaîne de commande est un peu différente : 1) Kirk, 2) Spock et 3) Scotty, qui est en charge de la passerelle de temps à autre. Ce qui me fait marrer, c'est que le quatrième sur la liste, c'est McCoy, que je ne vois pas DU TOUT à un poste de commandement.**

 ***** Référence évidente à "The Galileo Seven" (saison 1, épisode 16) : un épisode que je n'aime pas, où Spock, à la fin, vide totalement les réservoirs de la navette pour faire une traînée de fumée en orbite autour de la planète et attirer l'attention de l'Enterprise. Ils sont sauvés in extremis par Kirk, grâce à la tentative désespérée de Spock. Cette mission a lieu au début de la time-line de TOS, alors que l'histoire que je raconte ici se passe plutôt à la toute fin de la mission de 5 ans. Kirk et Spock sont donc très proches et se comprennent très bien. (Je précise que, comme d'habitude, je n'écris pas de slash. Juste une amitié extrêmement forte et une sorte de proximité immédiate, quasi incompréhensible, et en tout cas totalement irrationnelle, entre les deux personnages.)**


	2. Walk on the wild side

_Et voilà le chapitre 2 (je pense vraiment arriver à terminer assez rapidement cette histoire qui m'inspire plutôt) ! Attendez-vous à du H/C ÉHONTÉ, chères amies. Genre, pire que d'habitude (comment ? c'est possible ? vous demandez-vous - eh bien, la réponse est OUI). M'en fiche, j'ai le droit, c'est ce qu'on m'a demandé (ou comment se dédouaner en toute innocence). Finalement, j'aime bien quand Kirk en bave lui aussi. En fait, c'est un petit chapitre "Triumvirat" que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire._

 _La citation au début du chapitre précédent était un dialogue entre C3-PO (j'avoue que je regarde les anciens_ Star Wars _en VF parce que je les trouve beaucoup plus marrants qu'en VO, et que je connais donc les noms en français) et Luke, dans l'épisode IV, quand le droïde demande à Luke où il se trouve (en l'occurrence sur Tatooine). Celle qui commence ce nouveau chapitre est probablement plus facile à trouver..._

 _Il m'a été relativement difficile, comme d'habitude, d'adopter le point de vue de Spock, d'autant plus que le Spock TOS me semble plus scientifique, froid et (en apparence) insensible que celui du reboot. Je me suis donc essayée à une écriture la plus neutre possible, tout en laissant à Kirk le soin de deviner les failles sous la façade. J'espère ne pas m'être trop plantée. (Et, OldGirl, juste pour toi, je suis revenue à des chiffres décimaux, parce que c'est vrai, Spock se laisse un peu aller dans ses estimations "à la louche"...)_

 _Et, comme d'habitude, vos reviews me motivent énormément pour écrire la suite, donc merci._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Walk on the wild side***

 _« - Comment on s'en sort ?_

 _\- Comme d'habitude._

 _\- Si mal que ça ? »_

.

Il avait toujours su que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver. Risquait d'arriver. Finirait probablement par arriver.

Il le savait, et – du moins le pensait-il – il l'avait accepté, alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?

Pendant sa première année à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , il ne s'était inquiété que pour Jim, parce que Spock et lui n'étaient pas exactement ce que l'on pouvait appeler amis proches. ( _Doux euphémisme_.) L'inquiétude pour Spock était venue plus tard, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte, non sans une certaine stupéfaction toute humaine, à quel point le Vulcain en était venu à compter pour lui. Peut-être lorsque ce dernier avait requis sa présence à ses côtés durant le _Koon-ut-kal-if-fee**_ , ou peut-être un peu après, ou peut-être un peu avant.

Au cours de leur mission, il s'était régulièrement inquiété pour l'un ou l'autre de ses amis. Il avait cru Jim mort à trois reprises. Il avait, de nombreuses fois, sauvé Spock _in extremis_. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé à les attendre, persuadé qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais l'un ou l'autre. Mais que les deux disparaissent en même temps, et se retrouvent en même temps en danger de mort, alors que rien ne laissait présager une telle situation cinq minutes auparavant, voilà qui était parfaitement inédit.***

McCoy, pour la première fois depuis qu'il servait sur l' _Enterprise_ , se retrouvait seul, coincé à l'infirmerie, à tourner en rond comme un fauve en cage, après avoir été renvoyé assez durement de la passerelle où il avait fini par se rendre, lorsque les communications avaient décidé d'abandonner la partie à leur tour. Apparemment, il était « absolument insupportable » lorsqu'il était inquiet, et comme Spock n'était pas là pour absorber le choc, Scotty, lui-même à bout de nerfs et beaucoup moins calme que le premier officier face aux explosions de colère du médecin en chef, lui avait intimé de retourner dans son bureau et de n'en sortir que lorsqu'il lui en serait expressément donné l'ordre. Il l'avait même fait raccompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie par deux membres de l'équipe de sécurité.

Bones avait cru s'étrangler de rage, mais il avait dû obéir, non sans hurler durant tout le chemin sur les pauvres enseignes chargés de l'escorter. Il s'était enfermé dans son bureau, non sans en avoir au préalable claqué la porte au nez de Christine (tout en sachant qu'elle s'inquiétait tout autant que lui, que Scotty, que tout le monde à bord, mais incapable de penser à la détresse des autres) qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait.

Un jour, Spock le lui avait assez répété, il faudrait qu'il travaille sur le contrôle de ses émotions.

Penser à Spock n'était pas une bonne idée.

McCoy poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers le placard où il conservait, avec l'approbation amusée du capitaine, un certain nombre de boissons « revigorantes » qu'il lui arrivait de prescrire à certains de ses malades…

Penser à Jim n'était pas une bonne idée non plus.

Il sortit une carafe emplie d'un coûteux whisky d'Aldebaran et se servit un verre plus que généreux avant de revenir vers l'écran qui trônait sur son bureau.

\- Ordinateur, le premier scan de la planète Dagobah a-t-il été complété ?

La réponse tarda à venir, et McCoy se demanda s'ils étaient maudits au point d'avoir perdu jusqu'à leur ordinateur central. Les communications étaient inopérantes, le téléporteur dysfonctionnait, les instruments de navigation avaient dû être coupés pour éviter des dégâts irréversibles, ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part attendre sagement que la tempête magnétique ne passe pendant que leurs deux supérieurs étaient en train de lutter pour leur vie à seulement quelques kilomètres de là – si l'ordinateur était mort lui aussi...

Après ce qui lui sembla un temps infini, la voix métallique finit par s'élever :

\- Le premier scan a été effectué correctement et enregistré.

\- Montrez-le-moi, ordonna le médecin.

Une vue globale de la planète apparut sous ses yeux. Planète de classe M ( _heureusement !_ ), atmosphère légèrement surchargée en azote, gravité très proche de celle de la Terre.

Rapidement, il entra les coordonnées où il savait qu'avaient atterri ses deux meilleurs amis. Région fortement marécageuse, pourcentage d'humidité – _87,54_ – composition des roches – _on s'en fiche_ – composition de l'eau… _Beurk_. Bien sûr, Jim et Spock étaient trop expérimentés pour commettre l'erreur de boire une eau potentiellement contaminée, mais si le capitaine était blessé et qu'il fallait d'urgence nettoyer les plaies…

C'était la seule chose qu'ils savaient avec certitude car Spock, allant comme d'habitude à l'essentiel, avait été très clair sur ce point : en à peine cinq minutes, Kirk avait réussi à se faire tirer dessus. Rien d'immédiatement mortel, Dieu soit loué, mais suffisamment problématique pour que le Vulcain emploie le terme _critique_.

 _Bref. Revenons au scan_ , se morigéna le médecin, qui sentait sa gorge se nouer douloureusement.

Flore… envahissante. Dieu seul savait quelles plantes répugnantes pouvaient bien pousser dans ce genre de marais putride. Les détecteurs de l' _Enterprise_ étaient capables de relever la présence de formes de vie, et de déterminer s'il s'agissait de végétaux ou d'animaux, mais ne pouvaient les analyser à cette distance. Bones ne pouvait donc qu'espérer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de plantes vénéneuses comme ils en avaient déjà trouvé sur Gamma Trianguli VI ou, plus récemment, sur l'horrible planète Eden****. Au moins, Dagobah ne se donnait pas l'apparence d'un paradis. Kirk et Spock seraient sur leurs gardes.

McCoy haussa les épaules, consterné par sa propre mauvaise foi, et reporta son regard vers l'écran.

Faune…

Les yeux du médecin s'agrandirent et il déglutit péniblement.

Dieu seul savait quelles bestioles dégueulasses pouvaient bien survivre dans ces zones glauques, mais une chose était certaine : étant donné leur chance du moment, elles n'étaient certainement pas amicales. Et au moins deux d'entre elles étaient grosses, beaucoup trop grosses au goût de McCoy. Et trop proche de l'endroit où Jim et Spock avaient été catapultés. Bien sûr, la taille n'était pas forcément synonyme de danger, et les centaines de petites formes insectoïdes tapies dans l'ombre ou dans l'eau n'étaient pas forcément plus rassurantes. Qui disait insectes disait potentiellement venin et…

Il se leva brusquement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Regarder les scans de Dagobah n'était pas une si bonne idée, après tout.

Il était tout simplement à court d'idées, et même boire ne semblait pas très intelligent. McCoy aurait besoin de toute sa lucidité et de toute son adresse si ses deux amis revenaient blessés.

S'ils revenaient.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'autre bout du tunnel, Kirk en boitant, lourdement appuyé sur son premier officier, ils ne virent, à perte de vue, qu'un paysage marécageux, une étendue d'eau croupie d'où jaillissaient, entre de lourdes nappes de brume, des troncs pourris et des rocs recouverts d'une mousse noirâtre. Spock s'empara d'un bâton qu'il enfonça dans l'eau boueuse pour constater que sa profondeur ne dépassait pas, à cet endroit du moins, une quinzaine de centimètres, et considéra en toute objectivité les deux options qui s'offraient à eux : marcher avec prudence dans l'eau stagnante ou bien utiliser les talus de terre qui émergeaient entre deux canaux.

Seul, il n'aurait pas hésité. Son peu de goût pour l'élément liquide lui aurait fait choisir sans le moindre doute la voie terrestre, qui présentait en outre un avantage considérable dans leur situation présente : moins de risque d'infection pour les blessures du capitaine, déjà exposées à la contamination de l'air saturé d'humidité. Cependant, passer par les rares bandes de terre qui affleuraient çà et là impliquait la nécessité d'enjamber un certain nombre d'obstacles, les talus étant recouverts d'une végétation encombrante, voire de sauter d'un îlot à l'autre. Or, Kirk n'était certainement pas en état de le faire sans rouvrir ses blessures. L'idée de patauger dans vingt centimètres de bourbe ne l'enchantait pas, mais il lui fallait prendre en compte l'état de Jim et…

Spock se souvint alors – un peu tard – que ce n'était pas à lui de prendre des décisions. Le silence prolongé de son supérieur l'avait poussé à examiner la situation de façon logique, mais il ne lui appartenait pas de se prononcer.

\- Capitaine ? demanda-t-il en prenant soin de dissimuler sa répugnance aux yeux de son supérieur.

Ce dernier leva vers lui un regard perçant.

\- Nous devons trouver un abri, Spock, répondit-il à la question informulée, et nous cacher au cas où les indigènes cherchent à nous retrouver. Pour ce qui est de la meilleure manière d'y parvenir, je m'en remets totalement à vous.

\- Mais… commença le premier officier, s'interrompant abruptement lorsque Jim leva la main pour le faire taire.

\- Je ne pense pas être en état de réfléchir logiquement, murmura Kirk en portant machinalement la main à sa cuisse. S'il faut absolument respecter le protocole, je vous nomme officiellement commandant de cette mission.

Spock acquiesça sèchement, incapable d'articuler un seul mot, mais incapable également de se défendre d'une légère inquiétude. Il n'arrivait pratiquement jamais que le capitaine renonce à ses prérogatives de cette façon, et une telle attitude en disait long sur l'état de…

\- Spock, reprit doucement Kirk, pas d'anticipation négative, d'accord ? Je suis certain que nous allons nous en sortir _tous les deux_ , mais j'ai besoin que vous y croyiez aussi.

Le premier officier ouvrit la bouche pour affirmer que l'anticipation négative était un trait parfaitement humain, qui ne le concernait en rien, mais la légère pression des doigts de son ami sur son poignet lui fit comprendre l'inutilité d'une telle protestation. Jim le connaissait trop bien, et avait probablement suivi le cheminement de sa pensée aussi facilement que s'il avait possédé des facultés télépathiques.

\- Dans ce cas, se reprit-il, je crois préférable de marcher dans l'eau. L'escalade des talus s'avérerait trop ardue pour vous. Si le niveau venait à monter, nous aviserions.

Il posa avec prudence le pied gauche dans le liquide bourbeux, puis le droit, et enfin aida Kirk à le rejoindre. L'eau, qui leur arrivait à mi-mollets, n'était pas trop froide, mais légèrement poisseuse, et leurs pieds collaient désagréablement à la vase. Le capitaine eut une grimace de dégoût, qu'il transforma en sourire (Spock était toujours surpris des ressources d'optimisme dont pouvait faire preuve son ami), et tous deux se mirent en marche.

Ils avancèrent péniblement, tâtant sans cesse le sol instable devant eux, redoutant un trou ou une brusque dénivellation du terrain, à la peu efficace vitesse de 1,89 kilomètres par heure, et durent s'arrêter à quatre reprises pour arracher à leur bottes des créatures semblables à des limaces d'une dizaine de centimètres de long. Heureusement, quelle que fût leur intention, leur lenteur à monter à l'assaut de leurs jambes les empêchait de constituer un véritable dangereux. Parfois, un oiseau passait au-dessus d'eux avec un cri strident. Ces deux espèces semblaient les seuls représentants de la faune de Dagobah, mais Spock demeurait cependant extrêmement vigilant, sondant devant eux la profondeur du marais avant de faire le moindre pas, et scrutant la berge en quête d'éventuels dangers.

Deux heures et demie s'écoulèrent de cette façon. Le Vulcain sentait progressivement s'alourdir sur son bras gauche le poids du capitaine, qui éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à marcher sans trébucher. La sueur ruisselait de son front et la main qui serrait spasmodiquement celle de Spock (ce dernier avait pris soin de renforcer ses boucliers mentaux, sachant que Kirk était incapable, dans son état, de prendre en considération les particuliers télépathiques de son ami) était moite d'une transpiration qui semblait peu naturelle au premier officier. L'air, autour d'eux, était saturé d'humidité et lui-même, tout Vulcain qu'il fût, commençait à sentir sa respiration s'encombrer. Leurs bottes s'enfonçaient dans la vase et il leur fallait parfois faire preuve d'une énergie épuisante pour les arracher aux fonds gluants.

Lorsque Jim trébucha pour la troisième fois et, maintenu par son coéquipier, demeura quelques instants penché en avant, le visage contracté par la douleur et incapable de reprendre son souffle, Spock suggéra une pause, mais Kirk secoua faiblement la tête. Le Vulcain s'apprêtait à insister lorsqu'un léger remous sur leur droite l'avertit d'une présence animale.

A une trentaine de mètres des fugitifs, dans un bras d'eau mort qui communiquait avec celui dans lequel ils progressaient tous deux, s'avançait une créature reptilienne*****, qui ondulait dans la vase avec l'aisance d'un crocodile et laissait voir dans sa gueule ouverte deux rangées de dents qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles de l'animal susnommé. Sans perdre le temps d'une explication, Spock poussa le capitaine vers la berge la plus proche. Kirk, surpris, poussa un cri de douleur, mais le Vulcain ne se laissa pas fléchir et continua à traîner son supérieur sans s'autoriser à se poser la moindre question au sujet de la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait. S'ils restaient dans l'eau plus d'une minute, ils étaient morts.

Si la créature était amphibie au lieu de n'être qu'aquatique, ils étaient morts également, mais Spock refoula également cette pensée.

Ils escaladèrent non sans difficulté, Spock poussant Kirk, le monticule terreux, glissant et humide, qui menait à un petit terre-plein où poussaient d'immenses fougères. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au sommet, après un temps qui parut infini au premier officier, mais qui n'avait en réalité pas dépassé 1,06 minutes, Spock soutint Jim pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre à terre et le laissa à demi assis sur une souche, avant de se retourner pour faire face au prédateur, phaseur au poing. Il ignorait totalement pour quelle raison son arme ne fonctionnait plus, et savait pertinemment que la probabilité pour qu'elle se fût réparée seule était quasi nulle, mais il se devait d'essayer malgré tout.

Le phaseur demeura résolument muet et inefficace, mais le serpent d'eau, en bas de la butte de terre, regardait les deux humains d'une façon que Spock aurait presque qualifiée de dépitée. A peine un mètre séparait le haut de son crâne de sa proie potentielle, mais visiblement, il lui était incapable de franchir l'obstacle que constituait le talus. Il demeura quelques instants immobile, jaugeant du regard le Vulcain immobile, puis s'enfonça dans l'eau avec un gargouillis. Son dos hérissé d'épines flotta quelques instants à la surface avant de disparaître totalement.

Relâchant une expiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, le premier officier se retourna immédiatement vers Kirk pour s'apercevoir que ce dernier avait glissé de la souche et s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le sol.

\- Capitaine ?

Un léger gémissement lui répondit, mais le blessé ne bougea pas. Spock refusa absolument de laisser l'angoisse le submerger, prit une profonde inspiration, remonta ses boucliers à leur maximum et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

\- Jim ? demanda-t-il plus doucement. Je vais examiner vos blessures.

Il desserra sans brutalité sa propre veste d'uniforme, qu'il avait attachée autour de la jambe du capitaine pour comprimer sa blessure, et considéra un instant la plaie béante.

Il aurait pu, bien évidemment, calculer la quantité de sang qu'avait perdue Kirk et ses probabilités de survie, couplées à celles qu'avait l' _Enterprise_ de les retrouver avant qu'il ne fût trop tard, mais il préféra s'en abstenir.

.

Kirk desserra légèrement les mâchoires et se tourna, non sans peine, vers Spock. Il sentait à peine sa jambe gauche et tout son flanc était si douloureux que le frottement du tissu sur les chairs lui donnait envie de hurler. Les mains glacées du Vulcain desserrèrent doucement le bandage de fortune qui enserrait le haut de sa cuisse et palpèrent délicatement les contours de la blessure. Jim jeta un coup d'œil et eut un léger haut-le-cœur.

\- Comment ça se présente ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.

Les yeux de Spock se rétrécirent légèrement, et Kirk sut, parce qu'il connaissait par cœur son premier officier, qu'il était en train de chercher une réponse qui, sans être un mensonge, dissimulerait cependant en partie la gravité de la situation. Jim s'apprêtait à ajouter qu'il pouvait encaisser une vérité désagréable, lorsqu'il sentit un léger picotement au niveau de sa seconde blessure et tourna la tête vers son flanc gauche…

… Pour s'apercevoir avec horreur qu'un tentacule translucide était plaqué contre la plaie et semblait s'abreuver avec délices du sang qui en coulait goutte à goutte. Le tentacule était relié à une espèce de boule transparente, sans yeux ni bouche ni rien du tout, à travers laquelle on pouvait voir le tas de feuilles pourries sur lequel elle s'était installée.

\- Spock, murmura Kirk avec urgence, incapable d'expliquer plus clairement ce qui se passait, incapable de se débarrasser du parasite, incapable de bouger.

Le Vulcain l'interrogea du regard.

\- Spock, répéta Jim, la chose… là…

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, la créature rétracta son tentacule et coula ou plutôt se répandit – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire la reptation de la bestiole, qui ne ressemblait à présent plus à une boule mais à une flaque – jusqu'à une anfractuosité de rocher où elle disparut.

\- Quelle chose ? demanda vivement le premier officier en fouillant du regard les environs immédiats, prêt à intervenir.

\- Une sorte… de tentacule transparent, haleta Kirk, les yeux fixés sur le rocher. Il s'est collé à ma blessure…

\- Avez-vous été mordu ? s'écria Spock avec une urgence qui n'avait rien de Vulcain.

Kirk secoua faiblement la tête.

\- Non, je crois qu'il voulait juste boire mon sang, répondit-il en inspectant la plaie.

Le carreau d'arbalète, Spock le lui avait expliqué, avait transpercé le flanc gauche du capitaine, effleurant une côte, sans atteindre aucun organe, mais le liquide vermeil continuait à suinter des lèvres de la blessure. Le Vulcain avait comprimé la plaie comme il avait pu, mais sans parvenir à la refermer, et les mouvements brusques qu'ils venaient d'effectuer pour gravir la pente du terre-plein n'avait rien arrangé.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, murmura Spock avec une hésitation que Kirk n'aima pas du tout. Vous sentez-vous prêt à vous remettre en route ?

La réponse était incontestablement non. Jim ne se sentait prêt à rien du tout. Il se sentait entièrement vidé, drainé de ses forces, la tête légère, les jambes incroyablement lourdes, à la fois glacé et brûlant, nauséeux, au bord de l'évanouissement, mais il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, entre un serpent géant et une créature invisible suceuse de sang. Ils devaient marcher jusqu'à trouver un endroit abrité.

\- Bien sûr, mentit-il.

De nouveau, les yeux du Vulcain le transpercèrent jusqu'à l'âme, et Jim comprit que son ami n'était absolument pas dupe. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de l'aider à se relever. Lorsque le pied de Kirk entra de nouveau en contact avec le sol, il ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant la douleur le transpercer de nouveau, mais parvint miraculeusement à rester conscient. Si Spock ne l'avait pas à demi porté, il était évident qu'il se serait effondré immédiatement.

Ils restèrent sur la terre ferme autant qu'il leur fut possible, s'appliquant à mettre entre eux et la créature reptilienne qu'ils avaient rencontrée le maximum de distance possible. A chaque pas cependant, la douleur irradiait dans toute sa jambe, mais à chaque instant les doigts du Vulcain l'empêchaient de se laisser tomber au sol, comme il l'aurait probablement fait s'il avait été tout seul.

A deux reprises, il perçut un léger chuintement de feuilles, derrière eux, et la deuxième fois se retourna si vivement que son ami fut pris au dépourvu.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Spock en scrutant du regard la forêt pourrie qu'ils traversaient.

\- Il m'a semblé… Vous ne sentez pas une présence ? Comme si quelque chose nous suivait ?

Le premier officier secoua négativement la tête, et ils reprirent leur route.

Combien de temps avancèrent-ils ainsi, Jim n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps et n'avait de son environnement immédiat qu'une vision floue, déformée. A la douleur de sa jambe s'était progressivement ajoutée une sensation de brûlure intense au flanc gauche, comme si sa seconde blessure avait été comprimée dans un étau, ou chauffée à blanc, si bien que lorsqu'ils furent contraints de retourner dans l'eau, faute d'un sol stable où progresser, il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas appliquer le liquide bienfaisant sur sa blessure.

C'est alors que quelque chose – une algue, peut-être – s'enroula autour de sa cheville droite et le fit trébucher. Spock, surpris, ne parvint pas totalement à le maintenir en position verticale, et tous deux tombèrent à genoux dans vingt centimètres de vase. Kirk poussa un cri étouffé tandis que des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Son corps échappait totalement à son contrôle, et il se sentait irrésistiblement tiré vers le bas, vers cette eau noire et croupie qui lui paraissait délicieusement fraîche. Le Vulcain, qui s'était relevé presque instantanément, l'arracha à sa contemplation morbide et le fit brutalement revenir à la réalité.

\- Jim ! Réveillez-vous !

\- C'est bon, Spock, balbutia le capitaine, je ne dors pas, je suis conscient.

Il fut hissé sur ses deux pieds, soutenu par les mains puissantes du premier officier, et chercha machinalement du regard la chose qui l'avait fait tomber.

A un mètre environ, sur sa droite, il aperçut la créature translucide, qui flottait tranquillement entre deux eaux. A cette distance, elle ressemblait à une sorte de grosse poche plastique, ou à une méduse à demi échouée sur la berge.

\- Spock, vous la voyez ? chuchota Jim en montrant du doigt la chose, qui disparut presque instantanément dans un très léger bouillonnement, comme si elle se savait repérée.

Le Vulcain jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit que lui désignait son supérieur avant de se tourner vers lui, la préoccupation clairement visible dans son regard.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il de son habituel ton neutre.

\- De la créature qui m'a sucé le sang ! répondit Kirk, agacé de ne pas être compris.

Hausser le ton lui arracha une petite toux et il porta la main à son côté avec une brusque inspiration. La sensation de brûlure était devenue presque intenable, et le frottement du tissu sur sa peau accentuait encore davantage la douleur.

\- Elle existe, je l'ai vue, ajouta-t-il, préférant se concentrer sur cette discussion plutôt que sur sa blessure. Je vous assure que…

La main glacée que le Vulcain plaqua sur son front le fit taire immédiatement. Un tel geste était si peu _spockien_ … tellement _humain_ ….

\- Jim, déclara Spock, la voix mal assurée, votre température interne est…

\- J'ai peut-être de la fièvre, mais je sais ce que je dis, insista le capitaine un peu puérilement. Je vous assure que cette chose nous suit.

Le Vulcain hocha la tête avec une légère expiration qui, chez lui, était la manifestation la plus proche d'un soupir de frustration.

\- Dans ce cas, dit-il simplement, ne perdons pas de temps.

Ils repartirent. La douleur dans le flanc de Jim, non contente de s'être intensifiée, semblait également se répandre sur tout son côté gauche, descendant vers la région la plus sensible de son anatomie et remontant jusqu'à son poumon. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il avait de plus en plus froid. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à penser de façon cohérente.

Et surtout, à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête ou regardait sur le côté, il lui semblait voir, où qu'il pose les yeux, la chose qui le suivait, rampant sur terre, glissant dans l'eau, se confondant avec la roche, se dissimulant sous les feuilles. Lorsqu'il le fit remarquer à Spock pour la quatrième fois, ce dernier renonça à répondre et se contenta de serrer Jim davantage contre lui.

Au moment où Kirk s'apprêtait à manifester son incapacité à mettre un pied devant l'autre, par exemple en s'affaissant lamentablement dans les bras de son premier officier, ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement. Jim releva péniblement la tête et aperçut, au milieu d'un brouillard qui provenait soit des marais soit de son propre cerveau, il n'aurait su le dire, une sorte de hutte ou de cabane, construite sur une langue de terre plus solide que les autres, qui semblait s'étendre derrière l'habitation.

\- Et là, murmura-t-il, je délire ?

\- Non, répondit Spock. Je la vois aussi.

\- Quel est le fou qui viendrait s'installer ici ? demanda le capitaine, véritablement curieux de la réponse.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit le Vulcain d'un ton qui signifiait clairement « et je m'en moque » pour quiconque le connaissait.

Jim perçut nettement l'angoisse dans la voix pourtant toujours calme et posée du premier officier, et pour cette raison s'abstint de lui faire remarquer, au moment où ils posaient le pied sur la berge, que la créature transparente était à son tour sortie de l'eau pour se fondre tranquillement dans la roche, à quelques mètres d'eux.

* * *

 *** Une chanson de Lou Reed... Je trouvais le titre approprié.**

 **** Dans "Amok time" (TOS saison 2 épisode 1), lorsque Spock et Kirk se battent (à mort) pour les beaux yeux de T'Pring...**

 ***** Du moins, je n'ai pas souvenir d'une situation canonique dans laquelle McCoy serait bloqué sur le vaisseau pendant que Spock ET Kirk sont en danger de mort sur une planète. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose d'évident, que les obsessionnels du canon me pardonnent.**

 ****** Références à "The apple" et "The way to Eden", deux épisodes TOS que je n'aime pas (surtout le deuxième, qui atteint des sommets rarement égalés dans le n'importe quoi total) et où la flore s'avère bien moins accueillante que prévu.**

 ******* Canonique : dans L'empire contre-attaque, R2 se fait bouffer (puis recracher) par une sorte de monstre aquatique.**


	3. Fear Factory

_Alooooors... Hem, hem... Non contente de rallonger mes chapitres de mille mots environ à chaque fois, j'en rajoute aussi de plus en plus dans le pathos et le cliché. Ne m'envoyez pas de tomates à la figure trop vite, mais soyez prévenus : je verse à fond dans le topos du héros blessé/fiévreux/délirant, et c'est probablement... trop. Adalas, tu m'as dit que tu porterais "l'entière responsabilité de l'abondance de H/C" - c'est le moment d'assumer._

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, la citation en exergue était un dialogue entre Han Solo et Luke, à la fin du_ Retour du Jedi _, quand Luke vient sauver Han des griffes de Jabba the Hutt (un de mes moments préférés dans_ Star Wars _). Celui qui précède ce nouveau chapitre est directement lié à la grotte mystérieuse envahie par le côté obscur de la Force dans_ L'empire contre-attaque _, et il faut que j'explique un peu mon sentiment à ce sujet. Pour moi, la grotte montre ce que redoute le personnage (par exemple Luke se bat contre Dark Vador pour se rendre compte qu'en fait, c'est lui-même, car il a peur de basculer du côté obscur) et révèle ses véritables faiblesses. Pour Spock TOS, je ne pense pas que la colère soit véritablement son "sentiment obscur" le plus marquant (contrairement à son jeune double dans le reboot). Je pense plutôt que ce serait la peur (d'être rejeté, notamment) - mais ce n'est que mon opinion, évidemment. Mais ladite opinion a quand même pas mal orienté_ _ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre._

 _A Listelia (qui a commenté en guest) : merci beaucoup pour ta review enthousiaste ! J'avoue que toute seule, je n'aurais pas choisi Jim pour lui en faire baver, donc tu peux remercier Adalas pour ce changement de victime... J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Fear Factory***

 _« - Y entrer tu dois._

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il là-dedans ?_

 _\- Ce que tu y apporteras. »_

Christine Chapel répondit d'un sourire aux remerciements dithyrambiques du lieutenant Riley**, qui en faisait toujours trop, et profita du fait d'être dans le hangar pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'avancée des travaux. Sous la direction de M. Scott, qui prodiguait ses instructions depuis la passerelle (elle admirait d'ailleurs qu'il fût capable de les orienter si précisément sans même avoir les dégâts sous les yeux), une douzaine de techniciens s'affairaient autour de la navette Colombus, dont les instruments de navigation avaient été paralysés par la tempête qui faisait toujours rage autour de la planète Dagobah. Christine avait été appelée une vingtaine de minutes auparavant pour venir soigner le lieutenant Riley, atteint au bras par un ressort vicieux qui, aux dires de l'intéressé, « lui avait littéralement sauté dessus », à l'indignation bruyante du docteur McCoy, tout disposé à quitter l'infirmerie pour aller voir ce qui se passait par lui-même, mais que M. Scott avait (assez peu gentiment) confiné dans son bureau.

Poursuivie par les hurlements peu amènes de son supérieur, elle s'était donc rendue sur les lieux de l'incident et avait appris de la bouche même de Riley les dommages qu'avaient subis les sept navettes spatiales d'exploration. En effet, si l'ingénieur en chef avait coupé à temps certains circuits pour éviter que le vaisseau ne subisse des dégâts difficilement réparables, il n'avait pas immédiatement pensé aux navettes. Ce n'avait été que lorsque le lieutenant Garrovick, chargé de monter une équipe de secours pour venir en aide au capitaine et au premier officier, était arrivé dans le hangar, qu'il avait constaté l'avarie. Depuis, une équipe s'occupait du Colombus, essayant par tous les moyens de remettre en marche les différentes consoles de navigation, rendues totalement inopérantes. La tempête avait diminué d'intensité et, selon les prévisions, il serait possible, d'ici quelques heures, d'envoyer un véhicule au sol – mais encore fallait-il que ledit véhicule fût opérationnel.

\- On joue de malchance, conclut Riley avec un soupir de frustration. Je ne comprends pas comment cette tempête a pu causer autant de dégâts internes.

Chapel ne répondit rien, car elle n'avait pas de réconfort à apporter au lieutenant. Tout le monde à bord de l' _Enterprise_ était plus qu'inquiet, à tel point que leur angoisse en devenait presque palpable, depuis la passerelle jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais personne n'osait la formuler de façon claire. En recommandant à Riley de ménager son bras droit, elle le laissa retourner à son travail, et reprit de son côté le chemin de l'infirmerie.

L'idée du capitaine et de M. Spock bloqués sur la planète Dagobah, attendant désespérément des secours qui n'arrivaient pas (l'adverbe _désespérément_ , ne put s'empêcher de se dire Christine avec un sourire un peu triste, aurait fait frémir d'indignation le premier officier, et pourtant, lorsque Kirk était en danger, il n'était pas rare que Spock, malgré son habituel contrôle, ne parvienne plus à dissimuler ses émotions), lui étreignait le cœur. Depuis presque cinq années qu'ils naviguaient ensemble, elle avait, comme la plupart des membres de l'équipage, appris à respecter et à aimer le capitaine Kirk, d'une loyauté à toute épreuve envers ses hommes. Quant à M. Spock…

Christine hocha la tête. Cinq années avaient adouci les sentiments qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais cessé d'éprouver pour le premier officier vulcain*** et l'avaient d'une certaine façon rapprochée de lui. Le perdre maintenant, à trois mois de leur retour sur Terre, lui semblait tout simplement inimaginable.

A l'inquiétude légitime qu'elle ressentait pour ses supérieurs s'ajoutait une autre préoccupation, concernant quant à elle le médecin en chef. On était sans nouvelles des deux « naufragés », comme les appelait M. Scott, depuis maintenant près de sept heures, et le docteur McCoy avait occupé ce temps à marcher de long en large dans l'infirmerie comme un ours en cage, refusant de prendre le moindre repos alors que le quart de nuit était entamé depuis plus de trois heures, de manger – et, chose plus surprenante, de boire. Non que l'infirmière encourageât les penchants alcooliques de son supérieur direct, bien au contraire, mais un comportement aussi atypique lui semblait de mauvais augure. Elle l'avait rarement vu ainsi – et pourtant, elle était habituée à ses états d'âme tous plus excessifs les uns que les autres. L'impuissance rongeait toujours le médecin jusqu'à la moelle, elle le savait, et elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour lui venir en aide.

Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse à cet épineux problème lorsqu'elle entra dans l'infirmerie, mais un coup d'œil suffit à lui indiquer que quelque chose s'était produit pendant son absence : Leonard était assis devant son ordinateur, qu'il fixait avec une intensité dérangeante. Christine s'avança prudemment et fit le tour du bureau pour se trouver à son tour face à l'écran. Le médecin en chef ne bougea pas, mais se contenta de dire d'une voix blanche :

\- Les appareils de détection fonctionnent de nouveau.

L'infirmière regarda machinalement les points lumineux qui clignotaient sur l'écran – un rouge pour Kirk, un vert pour Spock (petite facétie de Leonard, qui prétendait que « ça lui rappellerait la couleur de son sang ») – pour s'apercevoir que le point rouge était parfaitement immobile, alors que le vert se déplaçait relativement rapidement vers le nord. Ses yeux passèrent de l'écran au moniteur relié à l'ordinateur, et elle ne put réprimer un léger cri en voyant les chiffres alarmants qui s'y affichaient.****

\- Leonard, qu'est-ce que…

\- Spock a laissé Jim, déclara McCoy de ce même ton atone qui sonnait horriblement faux, comme une caricature de la voix du premier officier dans ses pires moment de _vulcanisme_ , comme les appelait le médecin. Il l'a laissé alors qu'il est blessé, peut-être inconscient, en tout cas incapable de se défendre seul. Et il y a un… un truc qui lui tourne autour.

Christine, encore troublée par les très alarmants _température 39,6°C_ et _rythme cardiaque 142 battements par minute_ , sans parler de la perte de sang, reporta son regard sur l'écran pour constater qu'un petit point bleu – une forme de vie quelconque – rôdait en effet dans un périmètre limité autour du capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura-t-elle en sentait son propre cœur s'emballer.

\- Impossible de savoir à cette distance.

\- Pourquoi n'attaque-t-elle pas ?

Le docteur McCoy haussa les épaules.

\- Est-ce que je sais ? Peut-être parce que Jim est à l'abri. Les scans détectent les minéraux et les formes de vie, mais s'ils ont trouvé un refuge, il n'apparaîtra pas sur nos écrans… Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas croire que Spock aurait laissé le capitaine dans un tel état sans protection. Et il n'a vraiment pas intérêt à l'avoir fait, ajouta le médecin entre ses dents, s'il ne veut pas que je lui arrache ses précieuses oreilles quand il remontera à bord.

Christine ne releva pas, cherchant à se concentrer sur le seul espoir qui lui restait.

\- La tempête est en train de passer. Si l'équipe d'ingénieurs arrive à remettre le _Colombus_ en état, d'ici cinq ou six heures nous pourrons…

\- Je sais, l'interrompit McCoy en fermant les yeux. Je viens de parler avec Scotty. Mais à moins d'un miracle, Jim n'a pas six heures devant lui. Il a perdu trop de sang.

De nouveau, Chapel risqua un coup d'œil vers les constantes du capitaine, qui oscillaient dangereusement.

\- Je me suis porté volontaire pour conduite la première navette en état de quitter le vaisseau, même si elle n'est pas totalement opérationnelle, tempête ou pas tempête.

Christine avala sa salive et posa une main sur l'épaule du médecin. Elle savait pertinemment que rien ne pouvait faire changer Leonard H. McCoy d'avis lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose, mais elle se devait d'essayer de le raisonner.

\- Monter dans une navette alors que les conditions ne sont pas sûres n'est pas…

\- … _Logique_ ? compléta le médecin avec un petit rire désabusé. Je le sais bien et je m'en fiche. Ma fonction sur ce vaisseau n'est pas d'agir logiquement en dehors de mon champ de compétences direct. Que Scotty le veuille ou non, je monterai dans cette navette dès qu'elle sera capable de voler. Si j'échoue, j'aurai au moins essayé de les sauver.

\- Leonard… commença-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre.

En face d'eux, sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, le point vert qui, depuis que l'infirmière était arrivée dans la pièce, n'avait cessé de suivre une trajectoire en ligne droite, s'éteignit brusquement et ne se ralluma pas. Dans une exclamation angoissée, McCoy se redressa, fixa un instant l'endroit où, quelques minutes auparavant, s'était trouvé le point lumineux qui représentait Spock, puis, dans un élan de rage incontrôlable, donna un formidable coup de poing dans l'écran qui se brisa net sous l'impact.

\- Je pars _maintenant_.

.

La cabane était totalement vide, probablement laissée à l'abandon depuis de nombreuses années, et extrêmement exiguë (Spock dut aider Kirk à s'agenouiller pour y entrer, tant la porte était basse), mais propre et sèche. De façon totalement irrationnelle, elle lui sembla même _accueillante_. Quoique le très logique premier officier fût réticent à se laisser entraîner par de telles impressions, il lui semblait percevoir les vibrations lointaines d'un pouvoir très ancien, qu'il avait déjà pressenti en arrivant sur la planète, proche de celui qu'il avait déjà pu approcher sur Vulcain, dans certains sanctuaires sacrés aux yeux de son peuple.

Pour l'instant cependant, ce genre de considérations ne les mènerait nulle part, aussi Spock laissa-t-il de côté ses _impressions_ et se concentra-t-il sur l'essentiel : il aida Kirk à s'asseoir par terre (aucun matelas n'était visible dans l'unique pièce, et il était de toute façon impossible aux deux hommes de tenir debout dans cet espace restreint), le dos calé contre un mur, et s'apprêta à examiner de nouveau ses blessures, mais Jim l'arrêta d'un murmure.

\- Spock…

\- Capitaine ?

\- Refermez… Refermez bien la porte. Sinon, cette… cette saloperie risque d'entrer.

Le Vulcain hésita pendant un imperceptible instant avant d'aller obéir sans même essayer de persuader Kirk que la fièvre le faisait délirer. La probabilité qu'une créature les eût traqués dans les marécages pendant près de quatre heures, sans qu'à aucun moment Spock ne parvienne à la repérer, était d'environ 1,42 sur mille. Cependant, voir la porte close sembla apaiser le capitaine, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa aller contre le mur. Spock en profita pour faire un rapide tour du propriétaire, à moitié courbé sous le plafond bas. Si les placards avaient contenu de la nourriture, cette dernière était moisie depuis bien longtemps, et, hélas, il n'y avait pas trace d'une réserve d'eau. En revanche, le premier officier trouva deux couvertures élimées mais relativement propres, dont il recouvrit le corps grelottant de Jim. La fièvre, loin d'avoir baissé, montait toujours, lentement mais irrépressiblement, constata le Vulcain effleurant du dos de sa main le front de son compagnon. Ce dernier sursauta comme sous l'effet d'une brûlure et, clignant des yeux, fit un faible effort pour repousser l'intrusion. Spock n'était pas certain qu'il le reconnût.

\- Ce n'est que moi, dit-il calmement. Tout va bien, il n'y a pas de danger.

Kirk hocha la tête, laissa retomber sa main et retint un gémissement pendant que Spock desserrait avec d'infinies précautions le bandage de fortune, maculé de terre, de bourbe et de sang, qui entourait sa jambe. Autour de la blessure, sur une longueur de 6,78 centimètres, la peau était tendue, luisante, violemment inflammée, et un abcès était, de façon prévisible, en train de se former. Il était cependant trop tôt pour en drainer le pus, aussi le premier officier laissa-t-il la plaie sécher à l'air libre, à présent qu'ils étaient à l'abri. Puis il remonta délicatement la veste de Jim, qui tressaillit violemment, et demeura quelques instants incrédule (et, s'il lui était permis de l'admettre, plus qu'inquiet) face au spectacle _illogique_ qui s'offrait à lui.

A l'endroit, relativement propre et sans infection quatre heures auparavant, où le carreau de l'arbalète avait meurtri les chairs, la peau avait pris une coloration noirâtre, tandis que des filaments d'un rouge sombre s'étendaient tout autour de la plaie, dans toutes les directions. Spock n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, et il se surprit à souhaiter ardemment la présence du docteur McCoy à leurs côtés. Il s'empara instinctivement de son communicateur, qui évidemment ne fonctionnait toujours pas, et le replaça à son côté avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

Puis, se forçant à demeurer logique, il posa deux doigts sur le poignet du capitaine. La température avait dépassé les 39,5°C, le rythme cardiaque s'affolait, la pression artérielle diminuait dangereusement…

\- Ce n'est pas très beau, fit remarquer Kirk avec un détachement presque amusé.

\- Le carreau de l'arbalète était peut-être empoisonné, suggéra le Vulcain, atterré malgré lui et cherchant désespérément une explication logique.

Un poison à effet lent pourrait en effet expliquer l'état actuel de la blessure. Spock considéra également la possibilité qu'une créature venimeuse se fût réellement posée sur la plaie après l'attaque du serpent d'eau. Dans les deux cas, il fallait agir rapidement.

L'eau leur faisait cruellement défaut. Avec de l'eau, il aurait été en mesure de faire baisser la fièvre, si peu que ce fût, de diminuer la tachycardie, d'éviter la déshydratation…

Un frisson plus prononcé parcourut le corps du blessé.

\- J'ai soif, murmura-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Il n'y a pas d'eau ici, Jim, répondit doucement Spock.

Kirk hocha la tête et émit une petite toux sèche.

\- C'est le comble, hein ?... On est bloqués au milieu des marais, et… il n'y a pas d'eau.

\- Peut-être y a-t-il une source non loin d'ici, dit Spock lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait. Si des humanoïdes ont habité ici, ils ont nécessairement eu besoin d'eau potable pour survivre.

 _Et vous aussi_ , pensa Spock, mais il se garda bien de le formuler de cette façon.

\- Capitaine, je vais sortir en quête d'une source d'eau. Je ne serai pas absent plus d'une heure, l'assura-t-il en voyant les yeux du capitaine refléter soudain une panique incompréhensible.

\- Et si la chose revient ? murmura Kirk en se passant la main sur le front pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait à ses tempes.

\- Je fermerai la porte, répondit Spock sans perdre de temps à discuter de l'existence de la « chose ». Les fenêtres sont hermétiques. Vous ne risquez rien ici.

En son for intérieur, il lui répugnait d'abandonner Jim dans cet état, mais si l'équipage ne parvenait pas à les localiser, ou était bloqué sur l' _Enterprise_ pour un temps indéterminé en raison de la tempête, il lui fallait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Il s'empara donc d'une petite marmite en terre posée sur un réchaud qui n'avait pas servi depuis des années et quitta la cabane, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il contourna la petite maison et put constater, sans déplaisir, qu'il progressait à présent sur de la roche, un terrain beaucoup plus ferme que les talus instables qu'ils avaient arpentés jusqu'ici. A quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, une nappe de brouillard verdâtre rendait la marche quelque peu difficile, mais du moins la boue fétide des marais n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il faisait encore jour, quoique le soleil décrût rapidement, mais la canopée au-dessus de sa tête accentuait l'impression d'obscurité et d'étouffement.

Spock marcha pendant 15,56 minutes, attentif au moindre bruit. Deux petits reptiles prirent la fuite à son approche, et un petit nuage d'oiseaux quitta brusquement le tronc noueux d'un arbre pour aller se percher dans de plus hautes branches, tout en piaillant son mécontentement d'avoir été ainsi dérangé.

Soudain, le faible bruit d'une goutte d'eau résonna dans le silence de la forêt. Immédiatement, le Vulcain s'immobilisa et écouta attentivement. Le son se répéta après 17,8 secondes, droit devant lui. Sans hésiter, en proie à un soulagement qu'il dissimula soigneusement derrière ses boucliers mentaux, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la direction indiquée. Le clapotis de l'eau heurtant une surface liquide se répéta à plusieurs reprises, et lorsque Spock aperçut l'entrée de la grotte, il sut qu'il devait y pénétrer. Cependant, au lieu de presser le pas, il ralentit son allure, parcouru d'un incompréhensible frisson. Il n'était pas rare que des sources prissent naissance au fond d'une caverne, se morigéna-t-il, et, d'après ce qu'il voyait, de larges ouvertures dans le roc laissait suffisamment filtrer la lumière pour qu'il pût se repérer sans problème dans la semi-pénombre. Le problème était autre, et totalement irrationnel : la présence qu'il avait confusément sentie (bien qu'il refusât d'accorder crédit à ce mot si humain) autour de lui depuis qu'il avait été téléporté sur Dagobah lui semblait provenir de ce lieu, ou du moins y être concentrée, mais au lieu de l'apaiser, comme elle avait pu le faire dans la cabane, elle provoquait en lui une réaction viscérale : le désir de fuir loin d'ici.

 _N'y va pas_ , lui soufflait une partie de lui qu'il n'autorisait que rarement à prendre la parole.

Le bruit d'un léger ruissellement parvint alors à ses oreilles, et, faisant définitivement taire sa moitié humaine, il pénétra dans la grotte. Jim avait besoin d'eau. Ses pressentiments ridicules n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Cependant, à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il se sentit saisi d'une étrange torpeur. L'air était oppressant, et comme chargé d'une électricité statique qui lui fit courir des frissons le long du dos. La végétation avait totalement envahi les parois de la caverne, et les bottes de Spock foulaient un tapis de feuilles mortes dont la senteur humide lui faisait presque tourner la tête. Il progressa en silence, toujours guidé par le son bienveillant de l'eau…

… Et s'arrêta net, la respiration courte. A quelques pas de lui, recroquevillé au sol, se trouvait James Kirk.

 _Ce n'est pas possible_ , fut la première pensée logique et cohérente qui perça le brouillard enveloppant son esprit. Jim, gravement blessé, n'aurait pas pu quitter la cabane et marcher seul, encore moins à la vitesse d'un Vulcain en parfaite santé. La conclusion était irréfutable : ce n'était pas le capitaine.

Un frisson parcourut le corps étendu devant lui, et Jim se redressa légèrement sur un coude pour se tourner avec difficulté vers le nouveau venu.

\- Spock ? croassa-t-il.

 _Ce n'est pas possible_ , se répéta le Vulcain, mais il n'était plus certain d'avoir encore le contrôle de ses jambes, qui continuaient de le porter irrésistiblement, malgré lui, vers la forme étendue à terre.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à cinquante centimètres du faux Kirk, il s'arrêta enfin et se baissa avec prudence, prêt à tout. Son instinct lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, parce qu'il n'était pas _logique_ que le capitaine, qu'il avait laissé en sécurité dans la cabane, fût présent dans cette grotte. Tout ceci était plus que probablement un piège – et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en aller, retenu par d'invisibles fils qui, s'il les rompait, il le sentait, arracheraient probablement au passage un morceau de lui-même.

Kirk redressa péniblement la tête et ses yeux brillants de fièvre rencontrèrent ceux du Vulcain.

\- Spock….

Sa main se posa sur celle de Spock, qui tressaillit violemment au contact brûlant mais bien réel.

 _C'est une hallucination_ , insista-t-il (mais de plus en plus faiblement). _Visuelle. Auditive. Tactile. Mais une hallucination tout de même._

\- … Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? murmura le capitaine.

\- De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? demanda le Vulcain en serrant le bras de son interlocuteur.

\- J'étais dans la cabane et… et je me suis retrouvé ici. J'imagine que c'est la fin ?

La voix de Kirk, habituellement si assurée, tremblait. Spock hésita. Jamais il n'avait entendu cette résignation dans le ton du capitaine, et le fait… le perturbait.

\- Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça, ajouta Jim en toussant, mais je suis content que vous soyez ici avec moi.

Kirk essaya de se relever et poussa un léger cri de douleur. Sa tête oscilla dangereusement en arrière, et Spock cessa de se méfier, cessa de réfléchir, et se précipita pour le soutenir, ses derniers doutes envolés. Refermant machinalement ses bras autour du corps de son ami, il s'agenouilla derrière lui pour lui offrir son soutien, car il était évident que Jim était dans l'incapacité de demeurer assis sans aide. Le corps tremblant de fièvre qui s'affaissa contre lui était solide, consistant, _réel_.

\- L' _Enterprise_ nous a abandonnés, murmura Jim. Ils sont partis. Bones… Scotty… Uhura… et tous les autres…

Spock avala péniblement. Il n'arrivait pas fréquemment à Kirk de désespérer, mais il avait avoué à son premier officier, un soir de « déprime » typiquement humaine, après quelques verres d'alcool, qu'il lui arrivait souvent de rêver que son équipage l'abandonnait sans raison. Ces cauchemars, avait-il précisé avec un petit rire gêné, le réveillaient en sursaut, le laissant glacé d'effroi, en nage et incapable de se rendormir pour le restant de la nuit. Le Vulcain, touché de la confiance que plaçait en lui son supérieur, n'avait su que répondre (mais Kirk avait dissipé la gêne qui aurait pu résulter de son silence en ramenant la conversation vers des terrains moins émotionnels), et il n'était pas certain de mieux le savoir aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis certain que M. Scott fait tout ce qu'il peut pour nous retrouver.

Le visage du capitaine, d'une pâleur de cire, se tordit dans une moue qui pouvait aussi bien exprimer le scepticisme que la douleur.

\- Je sais que je vous ai demandé d'y croire, Spock, mais pour moi au moins, le voyage s'arrête là.

Il releva à demi le haut de son uniforme, révélant son flanc gauche. Le Vulcain, incapable de penser de façon fonctionnelle, resta les yeux fixés sur la blessure. L'infection s'était répandue depuis l'aine jusqu'à l'épaule, et ce à une vitesse alarmante.

\- Soyez _logique_ , Spock, ordonna Kirk plus durement, acceptez ce qui ne peut être changé et calculez les minutes qui me restent à vivre à présent.

Spock prit une profonde inspiration, essaya d'obéir, de prendre en compte les différents éléments qui étaient en sa possession, mais les chiffres dansaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il parvînt à les saisir.

\- Alors ? (La voix du capitaine se faisait de plus en plus froide, incisive.) Vous ne me ferez pas croire que _vous_ , un Vulcain, vous n'êtes pas capable d'un calcul de probabilités aussi simple. A moins que vous ne commenciez à comprendre que, sans votre idée de traverser les marécages, mes chances de survie auraient été considérablement augmentées ?

Abasourdi, et le cœur battant la chamade, Spock resta un instant muet de stupeur face à ce déferlement de rancœur qui l'atteignait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Comme McCoy le lui avait fait remarquer à de (trop) nombreuses reprises, il lui avait toujours été difficile de balayer le sentiment de culpabilité aussi aisément que la plupart des autres émotions que sa moitié humaine se plaisait à lui faire éprouver.

\- Peut-être, conclut Jim dans un nouvel accès de toux, était-ce calculé ? Après tout, si vous parvenez à regagner l' _Enterprise_ , vous hériterez de son commandement.

Spock sentit quelque chose se déchirer au plus profond de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre de cette accusation injuste, que jamais le capitaine, s'il avait été dans son état normal, n'aurait portée contre lui, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge serrée et il fut incapable d'articuler le moindre son.

.

Jim sursauta. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé, un bruit peut-être. Le mouvement envoya une vague de douleur à travers tout son côté gauche, depuis le bout de son pied jusqu'à son épaule. Où était-il ? Et que lui était-il arrivé ? Il lui semblait que la réponse était là, non loin, à portée de main, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre.

La soif qu'il éprouvait était à la limite du supportable et il ressentait le manque d'eau dans chaque fibre de son corps. S'il avait été blessé, pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas placé sous perfusion hydratante ?

\- Bones ? chuchota-t-il, incertain.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Kirk se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas allongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, mais assis contre une surface lisse, dure et froide…

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, qui s'emplirent aussitôt de larmes. La lumière n'était pourtant pas très forte, mais elle déclencha immédiatement un début de migraine, accompagné d'une nausée qui le força à respirer plus lentement pour contrôler les spasmes de son estomac. Enfin, ses pupilles s'accoutumèrent et il put distinguer les alentours immédiats : un sol nu et froid, des murs de boue séchée mêlée de pierres…

Dans un éclair, il se souvint.

Dagobah, la tempête, sa blessure, la fuite à travers le tunnel, les marécages, le dragon d'eau…

La créature !

Jim porta instinctivement la main droite à son côté pour dégainer son phaseur, mais il ne trouva pas l'arme à sa ceinture.

\- Spock ? appela-t-il, mais là encore, il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Sur le point de paniquer complètement, il essaya de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé précisément, mais l'image de la chose translucide qui s'était collée à sa blessure lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, comme si ses tentacules s'étaient accrochés à son cerveau, refusant de le laisser en repos. Sa respiration s'accéléra de nouveau. Il sentait son cœur battre violemment dans tout son flanc gauche, ébranlant à chaque pulsation l'équilibre précaire de son corps, comme si chaque coup avait eu le pouvoir de le réduire en cendres. Il avait froid – non, il n'avait pas froid, il était glacé et grelottait de façon continue, malgré les deux couvertures qui recouvraient son corps. Il lui semblait qu'il perdait pied et s'enfonçait dans un marécage sans fond, recouvert d'une boue noirâtre, attiré dans les profondeurs par quelque créature maléfique…

Il sursauta de nouveau, retrouvant miraculeusement pied sur un sol solide, mais certain d'avoir aperçu, à quelques centimètres de lui, un tentacule translucide. A demi conscient, il donna un coup de poing sur la pierre, mais la chose avait déjà disparu. Il fouilla anxieusement du regard les alentours, sentant déjà se resserrer autour de ses chevilles l'étreinte de la créature. Avec un cri, il se pencha pour se débarrasser de la matière molle et visqueuse qui l'agrippait, mais ses mains se refermèrent sur du vide.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se souvint alors que Spock lui avait assuré qu'il délirait sous l'effet de la fièvre. Avait-il réellement rêvé tout cela ? S'il en croyait les signaux contradictoires que lui envoyait son corps et la soif inextinguible qui le consumait, sa température était en effet très élevée, et il était possible qu'il confonde songe et réalité. Il se sentit paradoxalement rassuré par son état physique. S'il avait rêvé, si la créature n'existait pas, il pouvait rester tranquille et attendre que Spock revienne.

Parce que Spock était parti… chercher de l'eau. De cela, Jim était à peu près sûr. Si sa mémoire ne le trahissait pas, ils étaient tombés sur une étrange petite cabane inexplicablement perdue au milieu des marais les plus putrides de la galaxie. Et Spock l'avait laissé pour aller trouver une source. Depuis combien de temps était-il parti ? se demanda le capitaine en refermant les yeux. Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour lui. _Tout_ était trop lourd pour lui, sa tête, ses mains, ses pensées.

Dans un demi-sommeil, il sentit son esprit se détacher de son corps. Il se considéra quelques instants, gisant là, à la lisière de l'évanouissement, la tête reposant sur son épaule, la respiration encombrée et douloureuse, frissonnant sons l'effet conjugué du froid et de la fièvre, puis, poussé par une force mystérieuse, quitta la cabane. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant, sans parvenir à éprouver la moindre crainte, s'il était en train de mourir. Il avait l'impression de flotter, de ne plus rien peser.

Sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva dans une espèce de grotte aux murs tapissés de branches entrelacées et de feuilles à demi pourries. Au-dessus de sa tête, la lumière du jour s'insinuait par d'étroites ouvertures circulaires. Miraculeusement, il n'avait plus mal nulle part, ne ressentait plus l'effet de la fièvre, pouvait se mouvoir librement. Il avança, curieux de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, lorsqu'il aperçut, au fond de la cavité, une forme sombre accroupie. En s'approchant, il se rendit compte avec un tressaillement de joie qu'il s'agissait de Spock, penché en avant sur…

Kirk écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Dans les bras du premier officier se trouvait son propre corps, exactement dans la même position que celle dans laquelle il s'était réveillé dans la cabane, grelottant, le visage exsangue et crispé de douleur. Puis son double cracha sur un ton de mépris et de haine qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle :

 _Vous ne me ferez pas croire que_ vous _, un Vulcain, vous n'êtes pas capable d'un calcul de probabilités aussi simple. A moins que vous ne commenciez à comprendre que, sans votre idée de traverser les marécages, mes chances de survie auraient été considérablement augmentées ? Peut-être était-ce calculé ? Après tout, si vous parvenez à regagner l'_ Enterprise _, vous hériterez de son commandement._

Le capitaine vit très distinctement de Spock se raidir à ces mots, ses traits habituellement neutres se contracter, et ses paupières cligner rapidement, comme pour en chasser les larmes, avec un tressaillement convulsif qui ressemblait un peu trop à un sanglot mal réprimé.

\- Spock, ce n'est pas moi ! s'exclama Jim sans réfléchir en s'approchant. Spock, ne croyez pas cette… cette chose ! ajouta-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de son ami et le secoua par les épaules, mais le Vulcain ne le sentait même pas. Il continuait à fixer l'autre Kirk, avec une expression d'intense angoisse et de culpabilité que le capitaine n'aurait jamais pu imaginer voir sur le visage habituellement impassible de son premier officier.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, répéta Kirk, la gorge nouée. Spock, vous n'y êtes absolument pour rien, vous savez que je ne vous dirai jamais une chose pareille !

Le Vulcain releva la tête, le regard perdu, serrant contre lui le faux Kirk.

\- Spock, regardez-moi, murmura Jimd'une voix rauque, je suis là, je ne suis pas mort…

Dans un nouveau sursaut, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la cabane, adossé au même mur. La douleur revint immédiatement, brûlante, acide, paralysante, à la limite du supportable.

\- Spock, murmura-t-il en toussant, les yeux emplis de larmes, _ce n'était pas moi_ …

Avait-il rêvé ? La fièvre lui avait-elle valu un nouveau délire ? Tout avait paru si… si _réel_ , y compris les sentiments bruts reflétés dans les yeux de son ami… Son regard erra à travers la petite maison, se posa un instant sur un banc de pierre, s'arrêta sur une étrange gravure au plafond.

Soudain, un mouvement à peine perceptible, un tressaillement, apparut dans son champ de vision. Kirk tourna la tête avec peine sur la droite, pour s'apercevoir avec horreur qu'une des pierres scellées dans le mur, non loin de lui, bougeait légèrement. Il la vit distinctement osciller de quelques millimètres vers la gauche, puis vers la droite. Quelques grains de boue séchée s'effritèrent, se détachèrent du mur et tombèrent à terre. Incapable de déterminer s'il s'agissait ou non d'un rêve, Jim chercha du regard une arme quelconque, mais les rares objets qui se trouvaient dans la cabane étaient hors de sa portée. Se lever n'était pas une option, décida-t-il après avoir essayé de se redresser et senti l'ensemble de la pièce tourner autour de lui tandis que sa vision s'obscurcissait.

Gardant les yeux fixés sur la pierre, il essaya de rassembler ses forces défaillantes. La fièvre le faisait trembler de façon totalement incontrôlable et la sueur qui coulait le long de son visage ne l'aidait pas à distinguer nettement l'objet de sa crainte. Une nouvelle quinte de toux le laissa pantelant et incapable de bouger pendant de longues minutes.

Lorsqu'il eut à peu près repris son souffle, atterré par le bruit rauque de sa propre respiration, il reporta son attention vers la pierre suspecte. Elle bougeait spasmodiquement – comme les battements d'un cœur maléfique, lui sembla-t-il, comme si la pierre était devenue vivante – et fut tout à coup arrachée du mur, tirée vers l'extérieur avec un léger bruit.

Un trou, d'environ cinq centimètres de diamètre, apparut dans le mur et un tentacule transparent se faufila à l'intérieur et glissa jusqu'au sol. Kirk ne put retenir un mouvement de panique. Le long appendice glissait comme un serpent, formant petit à petit sur la pierre une sorte de flaque informe, que Jim savait parfaitement intelligente et dotée d'une malignité sans bornes. Elle l'avait affaibli par il ne savait quel poison, et s'était contentée de le suivre, attendant le bon moment pour se manifester. Lorsqu'elle se fut intégralement coulée par l'interstice qu'elle avait créé, elle se hissa légèrement au-dessus du sol, comme portée par un millier de petites pattes translucides, avant de tressaillir dans ce que le capitaine savait être une bienheureuse anticipation à la vue de sa proie affaiblie, sans arme et totalement à sa merci.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas, siffla-t-il.

La créature ne parut pas le moins du monde intimidée par cette réplique particulièrement peu originale, encore moins par la quinte de toux qu'elle déclencha, et continua à ramper vers le blessé. Ce dernier resserra dans un mouvement dérisoire la couverture autour de son corps. De façon prévisible, la chose ne s'en soucia guère. Elle contourna le corps de Kirk, s'arrêta un instant, comme pour considérer la meilleure façon de passer à l'attaque, et s'approcha avec prudence de la blessure qu'elle avait elle-même contribué à aggraver. Jim essaya maladroitement de lui asséner un coup de poing, que la créature ne chercha même pas à éviter. La main de l'humain s'enfonça dans la matière molle et transparente sans lui cause le moindre dommage. Kirk frissonna de dégoût à son contact, mais essaya malgré sa répugnance de l'attraper. Malgré ses réflexes ralentis par la fièvre, il y parvint assez facilement, mais la chose s'écoula sans bruit de ses doigts, comme de l'eau ou du sable, le fuyant sans difficulté, n'offrant aucune prise possible sur son corps mou et amorphe. Elle retomba en flaque sur le sol et lança avec une vivacité foudroyante un tentacule prestement reformé sur le côté gauche du blessé.

Une douleur indescriptible lui traversa le flanc, et pendant un instant le monde autour de lui ne fut plus que souffrance. Il ne vit pas, car un voile rouge était tombé devant ses yeux, mais il sentit la chose se glisser sous son uniforme et se coller sur sa chair, enveloppant son torse dans une étreinte étouffante.

L'avant-dernière pensée cohérente de Jim fut pour son vaisseau, la dernière pour Spock.

 _Désolé._

* * *

 *** Fear Factory est un groupe de "métal industriel" que je ne vous conseille pas d'écouter sauf si vous aimez les trucs vraiment trash et chelous. Ça veut dire "Usine à peur", et je pense que ça s'adapte bien à ce chapitre.**

 **** Riley est un personnage qu'on voit deux fois dans TOS, notamment dans "The naked time" (saison I épisode 6), et qui me fait hurler de rire quand, en proie à une maladie qui désinhibe totalement les gens, il se proclame "Capitaine Kevin Thomas Riley", annonce qu'il veut de la glace pour le dessert et oblige les membres de l'E _nterprise_ à l'écouter chanter en boucle "I'll take you home again, Kathleen" (une magnifique chanson, à n'en pas douter, mais l'interprète laisse à désirer... même Spock a l'air exaspéré).**

 ***** Pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas TOS en tête, Christine Chapel est amoureuse de Spock (on l'apprend également dans "The naked time", d'ailleurs, et ça perturbe profondément Spock, à qui elle fait une super déclaration qui doit le mettre hyper mal à l'aise).**

 ****** Dans le reboot, les équipes à terre sont suivies par les appareils, qui peuvent notamment voir leur fréquence cardiaques et autres signes vitaux (vous ne vous souvenez pas du "I'll be monitoring your frequency" de Nyota à Spock, qui m'a littéralement fait fondre - parce que je trouve que c'est une super façon de dire "Je t'aime" ?). J'ai imaginé que cette technologie était également présente à la fin de la série originale (je vous rappelle que cette histoire se passe vraiment à la toute fin des 5 ans de la mission).**


	4. Time is running out

_Toutes mes excuses pour ce long délai... Ça ne voulait pas sortir, et puis mon écran et moi ne sommes pas super potes en ce moment. Il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre après celui-ci et j'espère vraiment pouvoir le poster assez rapidement._

 _Apparemment, mon chapitre précédent était plus angst que H/C, du coup j'ai changé le rating. Désolée si c'était un peu trop glauque. Ça s'améliore un peu ici, je pense, même si c'est toujours pas la fête du slip._

 _La dernière partie de ce chapitre est parsemée d'un poème de John Masefield, "The sea fever" ("La fièvre océane"), qui m'obsède en ce moment. Il est cité dans_ Star Trek TOS _, dans "The ultimate computer", lorsque Kirk déplore que les machines remplacent l'homme et évoque les voiliers des XIXème et XXème siècles à travers ce poème : "All I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by"... Je crois que c'est le moment dans la série qui m'a vraiment fait aimer Kirk pour la première fois. Depuis, j'ai lu et appris ce poème et je voulais le partager avec vous. Je l'ai cité_ in extenso _en français dans ce chapitre, mais je vous conseille d'aller le lire en anglais si vous maîtrisez cette langue, car il est magnifique._

 _[Je voulais juste partager ça avec vous : aujourd'hui, j'étudie avec mes élèves la définition de la science-fiction et je leur demande de me citer des films ou des livres qui pourraient correspondre à ladite définition. J'ai immédiatement deux réponses (quasiment en même temps) :_ Star Wars _et_ Star Trek _. La cloche sonne, certains commencent à ranger leurs affaires. Et là s'ensuit un dialogue surréaliste (je ne pensais même pas que mes élèves connaissaient_ Star Trek _...) : "Ouais mais_ Star Wars _c'est mieux !" - "Non,_ Star Trek _c'est mieux parce qu'ils ont la téléportation !" - "Ouais mais dans_ Star Wars _ils ont la Force !" - "Ouais mais dans_ Star Trek _il y a SPOCK !"... Euh... Je me suis demandé si j'avais été transportée dans une dimension parallèle, mais non, non, en fait, j'ai des fans de Spock dans ma classe... (Rire hystérique.)]_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Time is running out***

 _«_ _Capitaine, les chances de traverser un champ d'astéroïdes avec succès sont approximativement de une sur trois mille sept cent vingt !_

 _\- Tu sais, moi et les probabilités... »_

.

Scotty envisageait sérieusement d'envoyer le docteur McCoy à fond de cale jusqu'à ce que la crise soit résolue, d'une façon ou d'une autre, non sans lui avoir au préalable enfoncé dans le cou (ou ailleurs, il n'était pas regardant sur ce point) un de ses hyposprays chéris, empli du plus fort sédatif qu'il pourrait trouver – et, en tant que capitaine, même provisoire, il eût été parfaitement en droit de le faire. La tension à bord du vaisseau était déjà suffisamment difficile à supporter, les décisions à prendre complexes et lourdes de conséquences : il n'avait pas besoin de se retrouver avec, sur les bras, un médecin en chef au bord de la crise de nerfs en plus de tout le reste. L'appel de Chapel avait cependant été très clair : McCoy avait purement et simplement ignoré ses ordres, assommé d'un coup de phaseur ( _où l'avait-il trouvé ? mystère_ ) les deux enseignes que Scott avait chargés de sa « surveillance » et pris la direction de la passerelle, où il avait interdiction formelle de revenir, depuis qu'il avait mis à rude épreuve les nerfs d'à peu près tous les officiers présents.

D'un autre côté, l'ingénieur comprenait parfaitement la réaction du médecin. Depuis que le petit point lumineux représentant Spock s'était éteint sans crier gare, plongeant la passerelle dans une hébétude quasi complète, l'espoir de revoir les deux hommes vivants s'était réduit comme une peau de chagrin. Bien sûr, comme l'avait fait remarquer Chekov d'une voix à peine reconnaissable, des anomalies géologiques pouvaient expliquer cette brusque « disparition », la tempête magnétique avait peut-être déréglé les scanners plus profondément qu'on ne le pensait… Bien sûr, c'était toujours possible, mais personne n'y croyait vraiment.

Donc, Scotty comprenait parfaitement. Et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il se savait incapable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Aussi, lorsque le chuintement de la porte de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, il n'ordonna pas aux deux gardes présents de conduire le médecin en chef aux fers, mais il attendit l'explosion – la façon qu'avait McCoy de tenir le coup dans des situations de stress intense…

\- Scotty !

L'interpellé ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se retourner vers le nouveau venu.

\- Docteur ?

Quoique la posture du médecin fût d'une rigidité douloureuse, ses yeux étaient parfaitement secs et brûlaient d'une résolution inébranlable. Il tenait à la main une mallette qu'il tenait prêt en cas d'urgence et qui contenait tout le matériel médical nécessaire à une opération à la surface.

\- Je suis venu vous demander la permission d'embarquer immédiatement à bord du _Colombus_.

Le capitaine provisoire de l' _Enterprise_ hocha la tête négativement. Il voulait bien _comprendre_ , en tant qu'ami, et laisser McCoy s'exprimer s'il avait besoin d'un exutoire à son chagrin, mais en tant que responsable du vaisseau, il ne pouvait accepter une telle requête.

\- Docteur, vous savez très bien que…

\- Si nous n'envoyons pas une équipe de secours maintenant, le coupa le médecin avec un calme déconcertant, Jim va y passer aussi. C'est ce que vous voulez ?

Le « _aussi_ » jeta un froid sur toute la passerelle, mais McCoy ne s'arrêta pas là.

\- Tout ce que je demande, c'est la permission de prendre la navette pour sauver le capitaine. Seul s'il le faut.

\- Docteur McCoy, je vous comprends, mais il faut être raisonnable. Le _Colombus_ peut voler, certes, mais la tempête n'est pas tout à fait calmée, les communications et les détecteurs de la navette ne fonctionnent toujours pas et…

\- Scotty, je m'en fous. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je m'en fous _complètement_. On a peut-être perdu Spock, mais je ne laisserai pas Jim crever sur cette planète pourrie !

La voix du médecin trembla légèrement lorsqu'il prononça le nom du Vulcain, mais elle ne manquait ni de force ni de conviction. Scotty, ébranlé, se demandait comment répondre à une telle demande, lorsque le lieutenant Sulu intervint avec son calme habituel.

\- Capitaine, je pense que le docteur McCoy a raison. Nous devrions envoyer une équipe de secours le plus rapidement possible, composée uniquement de volontaires en raison du danger évident de cette mission. Je me permets de me proposer comme pilote.

L'ingénieur, stupéfait, reporta son attention vers Sulu, qui avait tourné sa chaise vers lui et le regardait avec intensité. Chekov, à côté de lui, s'essuya le nez d'un revers de manche (l'annonce de la disparition de Spock l'avait particulièrement secoué et il n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses larmes**) et se retourna à son tour.

\- Je souhaiterais également accompagner le docteur McCoy.

Scotty secoua la tête, mais au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'il aurait agi de même si leurs rôles avaient été inversés. Qui était-il pour leur refuser le droit de tenter leur chance ? En tant que responsable du vaisseau, il était tenu de les empêcher de se lancer dans une telle folie. Mais en tant que membre de l'équipage, en tant qu'ami personnel du capitaine…

\- Départ dans vingt minutes, s'entendit-il répondre sans avoir vraiment conscience des mots qu'il prononçait. Six personnes maximum, des volontaires uniquement. Deux pilotes, deux membres de la sécurité, deux membres du personnel médical.

Sulu et Chekov se levèrent dans un ensemble parfait, qui aurait pu être comique si les circonstances avaient été différentes, tandis que les épaules de McCoy se détendaient légèrement.

\- Je vous préviens, menaça l'Ecossais, je tiens beaucoup à cette navette et j'entends bien la retrouver entière à votre retour !

Avant de s'engager dans l'ascenseur, Sulu lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

\- Promis, Scotty, elle n'aura pas une éraflure !***

.

 _Spock, ce n'est pas moi._

Dans les bras du premier officier, le corps du capitaine s'était alourdi et demeurait totalement immobile, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Une chose que Spock n'était pas prêt à accepter totalement, en dépit de tout son contrôle vulcain et des boucliers mentaux qu'il avait vainement renforcés à leur maximum. Il crispa inconsciemment les doigts sur la poitrine de Jim, qui n'était plus soulevée par aucune respiration.

 _Spock, regardez-moi, je suis là, je ne suis pas mort…_

Le Vulcain releva légèrement la tête et scruta les ténèbres. Il lui avait semblé entendre comme un souffle d'air, quelques mots vite disparus, plus ténus que le son de la goutte d'eau qu'il avait perçu dans la forêt…

 _La goutte d'eau_ , songea Spock en se redressant. La goutte d'eau qu'il avait entendue, qui l'avait attiré jusqu'ici. Qui s'était transformée en véritable ruissellement lorsqu'il avait hésité à entrer dans la caverne. Et qui s'était tue à l'instant où il avait aperçu la forme du capitaine allongé à terre. Le Vulcain ferma les yeux et écouta. Seul le silence lui répondit. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'y avait _pas_ d'eau dans la grotte, pas la moindre source, pas le moindre espoir. Cela n'avait été qu'un piège pour son esprit, une promesse trompeuse, une façon de l'appâter.

Spock respira profondément. Si l'eau était une hallucination, il n'y avait pas la moindre raison pour que le reste fût réel. Il se força à faire le vide dans son esprit. A faire disparaître, un à un, tous ses souvenirs, toutes ses pensées, tout ce qui le constituait, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une coquille vide, attentif seulement au va-et-vient de l'air dans ses poumons et à la sensation de la terre humide sous ses genoux.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le corps de Jim avait disparu, et il était de nouveau seul, les bras refermés sur le vide. Malgré l'engourdissement de ses muscles et de son esprit, il se força à se lever et se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps, une chose extrêmement inhabituelle pour lui. Il écouta une dernière fois. Pas le moindre son. La grotte semblait comme morte, ou peut-être déçue de n'avoir pas réussi à leurrer sa proie, ou déjà dans l'attente de sa prochaine victime.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de la caverne lui sembla interminable. Pourtant, il ne fallut au premier officier que 6,75 minutes pour retrouver le sous-bois détrempé qui s'assombrissait à vue d'œil. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché cependant, ce qui signifiait que Spock n'avait pas passé plus d'une demi-heure dans la grotte. Cela avait paru tellement plus, se dit-il avec un frisson irrépressible.

C'est alors que la pluie commença à tomber. Hésitante tout d'abord, à petites gouttes fines, puis tambour battant, ruisselant sur les feuilles avec un bruit de cascade. Bientôt, Spock fut trempé, et la petite marmite qu'il tenait toujours entre les doigts à demi pleine. Il pressa le pas vers la cabane où il avait laissé son compagnon, tâchant tant bien que mal de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Le tremblement de ses mains indiquait cependant, songea-t-il, légèrement écœuré par un tel manque de contrôle, qu'il était loin de s'être remis de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Il lui était évidemment impossible de méditer pour l'instant, aussi ne parvenait-il pas à se sortir de la tête les événements qui s'étaient produits à l'intérieur de la grotte. Son esprit martelait inlassablement des deux seules hypothèses qu'il pouvait formuler au sujet de cet endroit. Sa logique, qui avait tant de fois été sa seule arme et son unique recours face à des circonstances critiques, le prenait à la gorge et l'asphyxiait.

Soit la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister n'était qu'une hallucination, forgée par la puissance maléfique qui avait pris possession des lieux et que Spock avait sentie dès qu'il avait aperçu la caverne au loin. Dans ce cas, la force impalpable s'était nourrie de ses peurs les plus profondes – et, bien qu'il lui répugnât de les avouer, il les connaissait, ces craintes innommables, qu'il avait voulu enfouir au plus profondément de son être, dans l'espoir vain de les oublier –, avait pénétré ses défenses les plus intimes, fouillé son cœur (si le docteur McCoy avait eu accès à son esprit à ce moment, il se serait sans doute étranglé de rire) et tout simplement étalé ses angoisses devant lui. Une telle idée lui était profondément désagréable, mais il pouvait accepter d'avoir été manipulé par une entité qui le dépassait.

Ce qu'il acceptait beaucoup moins bien, en revanche, était l'autre possibilité. Il tressaillit à l'idée que, peut-être, l'étrange pouvoir qui émanait de cette grotte permettait de voir l'avenir, et dans ce cas…

Dans ce cas, il lui faudrait revivre cette scène. Et peut-être très bientôt. Cette simple idée glaçait le sang dans ses veines, et pourtant, il se hâtait vers la cabane où il avait laissé Jim, car ne pas arriver à temps pour recueillir ses dernières paroles, mêmes amères ou haineuses, lui semblait pire que tout.

Tout à ses pensées noires, et gêné par le rideau de pluie qui l'entourait, il ne vit pas la racine tendue au milieu de son chemin et se sentit tomber sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Parvenant non sans mal à maintenir le récipient qu'il tenait dans les mains en position plus ou moins horizontale, il glissa à genoux et vacilla sur le côté. Son bras droit porta contre la souche d'un arbre probablement abattu par la foudre, dont les brisures aiguisées, tendues vers le ciel, lui déchirèrent la peau. Le Vulcain se redressa, fixa un instant la longue estafilade qui courait à présent sur son avant-bras, et reprit le chemin de la cabane avec une vigilance redoublée. Qu'il fût perturbé au point de tomber en disait long sur son état émotionnel.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la petite maison dissimulée au cœur des marais, le soleil venait tout juste de disparaître derrière un horizon noyé de pluie. Spock prit un instant pour se composer une façade neutre, tout en sachant que son aspect extérieur laissait fortement à désirer, et poussa la porte.

La première chose qui le frappa fut la pâle luminescence émise par de larges plaques blanchâtres sur les murs. Probablement des champignons, pensa le Vulcain. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se força à regarder vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Kirk. Ce dernier gisait allongé sur le sol, exactement dans la même position qu'au fond de la grotte…

Le cœur de Spock manqua un battement et il se précipita aux côtés de Jim, se cognant la tête au plafond trop bas dans sa précipitation. Il posa assez brutalement à terre la petite marmite emplie d'eau de pluie et tendit les mains pour aider le capitaine à se redresser, vérifier son pouls, le forcer à se réveiller, bref faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Alors qu'il se penchait vers son ami, sa vision périphérique nota la pierre descellée dans le mur, si bien qu'il parvint presque à anticiper le mouvement de la créature qui, dissimulée sous la tunique du blessé, attendait que son nouvel adversaire fût à portée de coup. Elle avait évidemment perçu la présence du Vulcain, car au moment où il posa au sol son deuxième genou, elle attaqua, rapide comme l'éclair, lançant un tentacule quasiment transparent dans sa direction. Le premier officier essaya d'esquiver, mais il sentit la matière visqueuse s'enrouler autour de son bras, à l'endroit où il s'était heurté à la souche. La chose le serra pendant 3,45 secondes, avec une force surprenante, à l'endroit où le sang avait coulé, puis se rétracta hâtivement. Spock, sans réfléchir, essaya de l'arracher au corps de Jim, mais elle se détacha d'elle-même de sa proie, se replia sur le sol en une masse compacte, et roula jusqu'au mur. Là, elle s'affina en une sorte de longue lanière, se hissa vers l'ouverture qu'elle avait pratiquée dans le mur pour s'introduire dans la cabane, s'y faufila comme un serpent et disparut.

Le tout n'avait pas duré une minute.

Avisant une bûche à demi moisie posée sur un tas de petit bois, Spock s'en empara pour boucher comme il le put le trou dans la paroi, l'enfonçant sans considération pour la taille de l'orifice, appuyant de toutes ses forces pour l'obliger à entrer. Lorsqu'il s'estima satisfait de cette réparation de fortune, il appliqua deux doigts sur la carotide du blessé. Il lui fallut près de vingt secondes pour distinguer le battement du cœur de Jim, erratique, bien trop rapide pour un humain, tant son propre rythme cardiaque pulsait dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

Et sa moitié vulcaine avait beau posséder une perception innée du temps, ces vingt secondes lui parurent très longue.

\- Spock… ?

Avec une douceur infinie, le Vulcain posa ses mains sur les épaules du capitaine et l'aida à se redresser contre le mur, lui arrachant malgré tout un gémissement de douleur.

\- Spock, la chose…

\- Elle a fui, répondit le premier officier.

De la main gauche, il maintenait Jim en position assise, tandis que de la gauche il bataillait avec l'uniforme jaune, taché de rouge, qui semblait littéralement collé à la peau du blessé.

\- Fui ? balbutia Kirk en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. C'est une ruse. Elle va revenir.

Le premier officier hocha la tête. Oui, la créature allait revenir, mais pas dans l'immédiat. De cela au moins il était certain. Il refusa de penser que s'il avait cru Jim, s'il avait été moins lent à comprendre, s'il avait montré moins de précipitation, il aurait pu lui épargner cette dernière attaque. Refusa de penser à ce qui allait nécessairement arriver si l' _Enterprise_ tardait à les secourir. Refusa de penser tout court, se concentrant sur les gestes à effectuer.

Le tissu se décolla enfin et Spock remonta la tunique afin d'évaluer, à la lueur des champignons luminescents, la progression de l'infection. Etonnamment, la présence de la créature ne semblait pas avoir aggravé la blessure. Les marques rougeâtres continuaient à se propager lentement le long de la cage thoracique et le cœur de la plaie présentait un aspect noirâtre, presque nécrosé, mais l'état du capitaine n'avait pas empiré.

\- Elle est revenue pour commencer à se nourrir, haleta Jim.

De nouveau, Spock acquiesça. Tout comme les varans sur Terre****, et bien d'autres espèces dans l'univers, la chose translucide devait secréter un poison qui provoquait une septicémie rapide. Une fois les bactéries injectées à sa proie, il lui suffisait de la suivre à distance et d'attendre que sa victime succombe à l'empoisonnement du sang qui ne pouvait manquer de survenir. Dans un réflexe inconscient, le Vulcain leva légèrement son propre bras pour considérer l'estafilade verte que la créature s'était contentée de serrer pendant quelques secondes. Sans aucun doute, le venin était en train de se répandre dans son propre corps, tout comme elles avaient progressé dans celui de Jim.

Apparemment, ce dernier en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui, car il s'empara du bras de son premier officier, qu'il considéra avec angoisse :

\- Elle vous a touché ?

Spock, que des années d'exercices avait rompu à la pratique de l'esquive, retira doucement son bras.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en préoccuper, Jim. Gardez vos forces pour vous-même.

Kirk émit un petit rire, qui se transforma vite en une toux rauque. Spock s'obligea à l'ignorer et reporta son attention vers la plaie de la cuisse, mais le capitaine l'empêcha de l'étudier.

\- Spock, ça ne sert à rien. Fichez donc la paix à mes blessures. Vous savez bien que seul Bones pourrait faire quelque chose. Et encore.

Un frisson particulièrement violent parcourut le corps du blessé, qui ramena convulsivement sur sa poitrine les pans des deux couvertures.

\- Vous avez trouvé de l'eau ? murmura-t-il en se passant inconsciemment la langue sur ses lèvres desséchées par la fièvre.

Spock jeta un regard incertain vers le récipient de terre cuite qu'il avait déposé à terre en entrant.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à repérer une source, mais j'ai recueilli de l'eau de pluie. Il me semble cependant imprudent de la consommer, dans la mesure où…

\- Sérieusement, s'écria Kirk avec un petit rire, vous avez peur que ça empire mon état ? Spock, à ce stade, je ne risque plus grand-chose.

Le premier officier avala avec difficulté en scrutant le visage du capitaine, couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et d'une pâleur presque cadavérique. La tête lui tournait légèrement – peut-être le premier effet du venin de la créature, songea-t-il sans parvenir à considérer ce fait comme important.

Il tendit la main vers la petite marmite.

.

 _Il me faut encore aller vers la mer_

 _Vers ses étendues solitaires_

 _Et le ciel…_

Jim se sentait étrangement bien.

Son corps flottait. Et le bruit de la pluie qui crépitait sur le toit lui rappelait une après-midi passée, enfant, avec son frère, dans la cabane qu'ils avaient fabriquées au fond du jardin. Il avait un poème à apprendre, qui l'ennuyait. Sam***** le lui avait fait réciter jusqu'à ce qu'il le sache par cœur. Etrange, comme la vie s'amuse parfois à vous envoyer des signes que vous vous obstinez à ne pas voir…

 _Rien qu'un haut voilier_

 _Une étoile pour me guider_

 _Le rappel de la barre_

 _La complainte du vent_

Ces mots ne lui avaient pas parlé à l'époque. Ce n'était que bien plus tard qu'il avait compris… Lorsque Daystrom avait voulu transformer l' _Enterprise_ en ordinateur de luxe.****** Le poème lui était alors revenu – et même si, au XXème siècle, naviguer signifiait sentir le vent dans les voiles, entendre la mer frapper la coque, les étoiles restaient les mêmes.

 _Et les voiles blanches qui frissonnent_

 _La brume grise au ras de l'eau_

 _Et la grisaille de l'aube naissante_

\- Jim !

Il laissa à regret le brouillard marin qu'il voyait dans un semi-rêve, et qui semblait l'appeler, pour ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Dans la pénombre de la cabane, le visage de Spock était penché sur lui, les traits tirés. La main du Vulcain était posée sur la sienne et la serrait à lui faire mal. Il se demanda de façon presque détachée depuis combien de temps il essayait de le faire revenir à lui.

\- Vous… m'avez donné de l'eau ? chuchota-t-il, parce qu'il avait toujours soif et qu'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir si Spock avait finalement décidé de prendre le risque de lui faire boire de l'eau de pluie potentiellement contaminée par il ne savait pas trop quoi.

Le premier officier hocha la tête, le regard toujours planté dans celui du capitaine, une expression indéchiffrable au fond des yeux.

\- Et je ne suis pas mort, conclut Kirk avec un petit sourire. Vous voyez, tout va bien.

Il se souvint alors qu'une créature monstrueuse l'avait empoisonné pour mieux le digérer par la suite, et son regard erra malgré lui vers le trou, trop proche de lui, que Spock avait heureusement comblé avec du bois. Soulagé de ne voir aucun frémissement agiter le mur, il reporta son attention vers son ami.

\- Quelles sont les probabilités pour qu'on s'en sorte ? Sincèrement ?

Un éclair douloureux, presque paniqué, passa dans les prunelles habituellement inexpressives du Vulcain, et Jim se demanda ce qui, dans ses propos, avait amené cette réaction inattendue. Généralement, Spock calculait les probabilités, même les plus désespérées, à la vitesse de la lumière, et sans sourciller.

Un autre souvenir affleura à sa conscience, celle de Spock penché sur lui dans une grotte, le tenant entre ses bras, tandis que son double lui demandait de calculer ses maigres chances de survie…

\- Vous étiez vraiment dans cette caverne, n'est-ce-pas ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ?

A côté de lui, le Vulcain sursauta. Encore un mouvement hautement insolite chez un individu qui se targuait de n'être que froide raison. Kirk savait qu'il aurait dû laisser tomber le sujet, qui était évidemment intime, mais sans savoir si la fièvre lui avait ôté toutes ses inhibitions, ou si une intuition profonde lui soufflait que Spock avait désespérément besoin de se décharger de ce poids, il insista :

\- Vous y étiez. ( _Le Vulcain ne nia pas et soutint le regard de son supérieur._ ) Et vous avez cru ce qu'il vous a dit, ajouta-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité fulgurant. A propos de votre… responsabilité ?

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Spock se drapa dans son impassible froideur, mais Jim nota, dans le brouillard cotonneux de la fièvre, le léger tremblement de sa paupière gauche, qui tressaillait sans qu'il pût la contrôler.

\- Spock, articula-t-il péniblement, alors qu'il sentait son esprit partir sur des chemins de traverse, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous m'avez maintenu en vie jusqu'ici, ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit.

Le poème revenait frapper, insistant, aux portes de son esprit.

 _Il me faut encore aller vers la mer_

 _Car nul ne peut ignorer_

 _L'appel des marées_

 _Exaspéré et clair_

\- Jim, restez avec moi, intima la voix du premier officier, ramenant brusquement le capitaine à la réalité.

\- Si vous voulez que je reste, vous devriez me faire la conversation pour éviter que je ne m'endorme, fit remarquer Kirk en bâillant.

Il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par le sommeil, et le sable, et la mer qu'il entendait rouler au bord de sa conscience. Et il savait que s'il fermait les yeux et cédait à l'appel du large, il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'il les rouvre jamais…

\- Capitaine, répondit Spock, il n'est pas dans mes attributions de premier officier de raconter des banalités et je suis certain que mes aptitudes dans ce domaine sont voisines de zéro.

Jim ne put s'empêcher de glousser à ces mots, et le léger mouvement de sa cage thoracique lui donna l'impression que son côté gauche s'était comme liquéfié depuis que la chose s'était posée dessus.

\- Cependant, reprit le premier officier, étant donné les circonstances, je crois que je peux faire un effort. En effet, j'étais dans cette grotte. Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est comment vous pouvez bien le savoir.

 _On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soient des banalités_ , pensa brièvement Kirk. Il savait ce que Spock était en train de faire – le sauver, encore une fois. Le faire parler sur un sujet qui l'intéressait, qui les concernait tous deux, bien qu'il dût éprouver un intense sentiment de gêne ou de malaise à évoquer un événement aussi intime. Le moins que le capitaine pût faire était de lui répondre.

\- J'ai eu l'impression de… de me dédoubler, expliqua-t-il laborieusement, car il lui semblait que sa langue devenait pâteuse. Comme si j'étais toujours ici, et en même temps près de vous, dans cette grotte. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui émanait de l'endroit. C'est alors que je vous ai vu, et que je me suis vu, moi. J'ai essayé de vous appeler, mais je ne crois pas que vous m'ayez entendu. Vous étiez trop concentré sur ce que vous disait… l'autre.

Le regard de Spock se durcit imperceptiblement et il détourna les yeux.

\- Spock, insista Kirk, vous savez que je ne vous dirais jamais une chose pareille, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Capitaine, votre double, ou quelque nom qu'il vous plaira de lui donner, avait parfaitement raison. Sans moi, vous ne vous seriez pas lancé dans la traversée des marais. Vous n'auriez pas croisé la route de cette créature qui vous a empoisonné. De plus, je ne vous ai pas cru lorsque vous m'avez parlé de cette « chose » et je vous ai laissé seul, à sa merci. J'ai fait preuve d'un jugement déplorable et pris de mauvaises décisions.

La voix du premier officier résonna, parfaitement neutre, inhumaine, comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait de dissimuler le fait qu'il était en proie à un sentiment intense. Kirk, incapable de répondre à une telle déclaration, essaya de presser entre ses doigts la main glaciale de Spock. Il ne sentait plus vraiment son bras. Ni sa jambe gauche, d'ailleurs. Ce qui était une nette amélioration par rapport à la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée pendant ces dernières heures. S'il y réfléchissait plus profondément, ce n'était probablement un bon signe, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

\- On vous a déjà dit que vous avez une façon bien à vous de tordre la logique ?

Le Vulcain prit un air vaguement offensé, et Jim ricana avant d'être balayé par une nouvelle vague de fièvre.

 _Rien qu'un jour de grand vent_

 _Les nuages blancs qui fuient_

 _Un poudroiement d'embruns_

 _Un jaillissement d'écume et le cri des mouettes_

La Terre ne lui manquait pas, non, pas vraiment – mais il aurait bien aimé revoir San Francisco, et peut-être la maison familiale, et la cabane où Sam lui avait fait entrer ce poème de force dans la tête… Il se demandait vaguement pourquoi ces vers revenaient vers lui à cette heure, pour quelle raison il se heurtait inlassablement à leurs mots qui roulaient dans son esprit, sans cesse recommencés, comme le bruit des vagues.

 _Il me faut encore aller vers la mer_

 _Et la vie errante du gitan_

 _Là où vont les goélands au royaume de la baleine_

 _Là où le vent a le tranchant du couteau_

Il avait probablement fermé les yeux quelques instants, sans s'en rendre compte, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la main gauche de Spock était pressée sur son front.

\- Vous… m'avez parlé ? demanda le capitaine. Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas entendu.

Le regard du Vulcain indiquait qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ce fait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Kirk le devança :

\- Rien de tout ça n'est de votre faute, articula-t-il le plus nettement possible. Je vous interdis de le penser.

\- Jim…

\- C'est un ordre, commandant.

Spock acquiesça sobrement. _Mensonge vulcain_ , pensa Jim. Il était évident à ses yeux que Spock se reprochait la chaîne imprévisible d'événements qui les avait menés jusqu'ici tous deux. Il était peu probable qu'il parvienne à se le pardonner, si jamais Kirk venait à mourir. Une bonne raison pour rester envie, se dit-il en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

Plus difficile à dire qu'à faire.

 _Rien que le gai récit d'un joyeux compagnon_

 _Puis le sommeil paisible et le rêve heureux_

 _Quand vient enfin l'heure de fermer les yeux…_

* * *

 *** Time is running out : "nous manquons de temps", ou "notre temps touche à sa fin" - titre de chanson de Muse dans l'album _Absolution_ , mon préféré. (J'aime beaucoup Muse.)**

 **** Il n'est pas vraiment canon que Chekov soit le "protégé" de Spock, mais c'est largement admis par la communauté, et j'aime bien cette idée.**

 ***** Quelqu'un me retrouve la référence ?**

 ****** Les varans sont des créatures fascinantes. Pendant très longtemps, on a cru que leur bouche était un nid à bactéries, car plusieurs personnes mordues par des varans étaient morts de septicémie. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un moyen astucieux de tuer (il suffit, après avoir infecté la proie, de la suivre à distance jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure et qu'on puisse passer à table), mais en fait il semblerait que le varan soit véritablement venimeux (ce dont on a douté pendant des années). Je ne sais pas si vous en avez quelque chose à faire, c'était notre rubrique "la vie des animaux".**

 ******* Sam est le grand frère de Jim. Il est mort sur Deneva, tué par les crèpes-sushi-péteurs dont j'ai déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises en note de bas de page (parce que malgré le ridicule des bestioles et le côté "malsain années 60" de l'épisode, j'aime beaucoup "Operation: annihilate!" - et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Spock soit attaqué et contraint de lutter contre la douleur pendant la moitié de l'épisode, vraiment rien du tout...).**

 ******** Voir TOS, "The ultimate computer". (Avec une réplique de McCo** **y que j'adore** **: "Vous avez vu cette petite lueur d'amour dans l'œil de Spock ? On dirait qu'il a fini par trouver le bon ordinateur...").**


	5. Like a bridge over trouble water

_Mes excuses. Vraiment. Ecrire a été... compliqué ce mois-ci, et si je finis par poster ce chapitre qui ne me va pas du tout, c'est parce que je suis incapable de faire mieux. Je voulais absolument évoquer la fin de la série dans cette fic, mais du coup ça a l'air bâclé, parce qu'il y a matière à une histoire entière : pourquoi le trio décide-t-il de se séparer ? Pourquoi ne reprennent-ils pas du service ensemble, au lieu d'aller pourrir à l'amirauté, dans un coin paumé de campagne géorgienne, ou dans un désert vulcain ? La fin de ce chapitre aborde vaguement ces questions, mais y répondre totalement aurait nécessité encore dix mille mots de plus, et en ce moment, même une phrase est compliquée à écrire. Donc, voilà, comme ça au moins c'est terminé. Adalas, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir traîné comme ça ta commande en longueur... J'espère reprendre "Ce qui fait la nuit en nous" relativement bientôt, mais je n'ose plus rien promettre, étant donné mes capacités réduites du moment. Cela dit, merci pour vos commentaires, et à bientôt j'espère._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Like a bridge over trouble water***

 _"Vous êtes venus dans cette casserole ? Vous êtes plus braves que je ne pensais."**_

Le _Colombus_ , ballotté en tous sens par des vents violents, n'était pas sans rappeler un moucheron se débattant en vain, et de façon grotesque, dans une immense toile d'araignée.

Assis sur un fauteuil, les yeux fermés à s'en froisser les muscles des paupières, les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs, McCoy ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de vagabonder vers ce genre de comparaisons inutiles. Seule l'idée de Jim aux portes de la mort, évanoui quelque part dans cet enfer liquide, ayant perdu tout espoir d'être secouru, l'empêchait de se laisser totalement aller à la crise de panique que le médecin en lui diagnostiquait imminente. Une secousse plus forte que les autres le cloua efficacement à son fauteuil et il s'efforça de maîtriser sa respiration, appelant à son aide le peu de techniques méditatives que Spock avait réussi à lui enseigner après leur bref passage dans l'univers miroir. (Et, si lesdites techniques avaient fini par chasser les cauchemars liés à l'intrusion d'un autre Spock dans son esprit, elles s'avéraient malheureusement de bien peu d'utilité dans une situation où sa claustrophobie prenait le dessus sur toute autre pensée.)

\- Docteur ?

La main de Chapel se posa sur son bras tétanisé par la peur.

\- Soyez gentille, Christine, répondit-il entre ses dents, sans réfléchir, faites-moi une injection d'un tranquillisant quelconque, sinon je ne sais pas ce que…

\- Leonard, la navette vient de se poser.

McCoy entrouvrit un œil méfiant. Tout d'abord, il ne perçut par le hublot situé à sa droite que des nappes de brouillard verdâtres, puis, à travers la brume, une petite cabane perdue au milieu des marais. Son cœur s'emballa et il bondit de son siège, retrouvant enfin ses facultés mentales.

\- Docteur, fit remarquer Garrovick, la procédure exige que nous sortions en premier, le lieutenant Dickerson et moi-même.

Bones leva les yeux vers les deux membres de la sécurité qui, phaseur à la main, se tenaient debout près de la porte, tandis que Sulu et Chekov, qui avaient déjà réussi l'exploit de poser le _Colombus_ sur l'étroite langue de terre qui bordait la cabane, demeuraient à leur poste, prêts à faire redécoller la navette en cas de problème. Le médecin leur adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de se tourner vers Garrovick.

\- La procédure, grommela-t-il. Vous vous prenez pour Spock maintenant ?

Mais il recula malgré tout d'un pas pour laisser ses deux coéquipiers ouvrir la porte et sortir devant lui.

\- Vous pouvez venir, docteur.

McCoy, le cœur battant douloureusement, descendit la plate-forme à la suite de Dickerson, et posa le pied sur un sol légèrement spongieux, recouvert d'une mince couche de vase et de feuilles pourries, les yeux fixés sur l'abri précaire où devait s'être réfugié Jim. A l'intérieur du _Colombus_ , ni les scanners ni les communications ne fonctionnaient. Ils n'avaient donc aucun moyen de savoir si le capitaine se trouvait encore à cet endroit, ni s'il était encore vivant, ni…

\- Nous allons ouvrir la porte et vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de danger à l'intérieur, expliqua Garrovick, puis nous procéderons à l'évacuation du capitaine.

McCoy acquiesça, la gorge sèche, et regarda les deux officiers ouvrir avec précaution la porte basse, éclairer l'intérieur avec la lampe qui était fixée à leur poignet…

\- Lieutenant Garrovick, aucun danger ne vous attend à l'intérieur de cette cabane. En revanche, il est possible qu'une créature translucide rôde aux alentours. Soyez prudents : elle est extrêmement dangereuse.

Le médecin en chef se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, s'il était victime d'hallucinations, parce qu'il connaissait par cœur cette voix froide et monocorde, qui prononçait avec calme des mots parfaitement sensés au beau milieu d'une situation de crise…

Bones bouscula Garrovick, qui s'était retourné pour inspecter les environs, et se précipita à genoux dans la petite cabane, une lampe torche à la main.

\- Docteur McCoy, reprit la voix de Spock, toujours aussi posée, le capitaine a besoin de soins immédiats.

Les yeux du médecin se posèrent sur Jim, étendu à terre, la tête reposant sur les genoux de Spock. Ce dernier avait plaqué ses deux mains contre le front et les tempes du capitaine, dont le visage avait pris une teinte grisâtre, crayeuse. Bones se jeta à son côté, posa la lampe à côté du pied droit de Spock, refusant d'essayer de comprendre, refusant de laisser la moindre émotion prendre le pas sur les réflexes professionnels qui, il le savait, allaient s'avérer vitaux dans les minutes qui allaient venir. Par moments, il se savait paradoxalement capable de se montrer presque aussi Vulcain que le premier officier.

Il prit une brusque inspiration à la vue de l'abcès suppurant, de la taille d'une orange, qui s'était formé sur la cuisse du blessé. Spock hocha la tête d'une façon presque urgente.

\- Sous la tunique, murmura-t-il, et McCoy se demanda distraitement depuis quand le Vulcain s'autorisait à prononcer des phrases nominales.

Toutes ses pensées furent balayées par l'aspect mortel de la blessure qui s'étendait sur le flanc gauche du capitaine. Il n'avait pas besoin de tricordeur pour poser un diagnostic – empoisonnement du sang à un stade tellement avancé qu'il doutait d'être en mesure de le contrer.

\- Chapel ! hurla-t-il en hissant Kirk en position semi-assise. Préparez immédiatement une dose de trinephedrine ! Jim, ajouta-t-il en posant ses doigts sur la carotide du blessé, pour constater avec horreur que le battement du cœur était pratiquement inexistant, tenez le coup encore cinq petites minutes, d'accord ?

.

Jusqu'au moment où le médecin en chef prit la parole – _se mit à hurler_ était une expression plus appropriée –, Spock avait douté de la réalité de sa présence. Après tout, pour ce qu'il en savait, la lumière bleuâtre qui avait brusquement éclairé la fenêtre ouest de la petite cabane et l'apparition du lieutenant Garrovick à la porte auraient très bien pu n'être que des hallucinations causées par le poison qu'il sentait se répandre dans son corps. Mais la voix du docteur McCoy possédait une qualité de réalité inimitable.

\- Garrovick, Dickerson, aidez-moi à le sortir de là.

Comme dans un rêve, à travers le brouillard persistant qui avait envahi son esprit, Spock vit les deux hommes saisir chacun un bras du capitaine et le porter le plus doucement possible vers la porte de la cabane, pendant que McCoy soulevait la jambe blessée afin qu'elle ne traînât pas à terre.

\- Portez le capitaine sur le lit, aboya le médecin. Spock, vous pouvez nous suivre ? ajouta-t-il beaucoup plus doucement.

\- Affirmatif, docteur.

Le premier officier se hissa en position accroupie et se rendit compte avec une certaine surprise qu'il ne lui était pas si aisé de marcher courbé dans la pièce exiguë, aussi opta-t-il pour une sortie à quatre pattes, peu digne mais plus sûre. Une fois hors de la cabane, il se redressa, et sentit immédiatement que la tête lui tournait. Devant lui, les deux membres de la sécurité avaient hissé Jim en position plus ou moins verticale, les deux bras du capitaine posés sur leurs épaules. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rendre compte que le médecin s'était retourné vers lui, prêt à le soutenir à son tour et visiblement dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Vous êtes blessé ? demanda-t-il, apparemment pas pour la première fois, et Spock ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il se sentit partir en arrière avant d'avoir pu articuler un seul mot.

Les mains de McCoy agrippèrent ses avant-bras, lui offrant une stabilité bienvenue dans un monde en perpétuel mouvement, puis, sans prévenir, le médecin en chef attira Spock dans une courte étreinte, qui ne dura pas plus de deux secondes, et qui laissa le Vulcain perplexe. Il était rare que son ami fasse preuve d'un tel sentimentalisme alors que le capitaine était en danger. Puis Spock sentit ses boucliers mentaux céder totalement sous le poids de la fatigue et de la douleur, et, submergé par les dizaines d'émotions humaines qui passaient des doigts du praticien à sa propre peau, et absolument incapable, en l'état actuel de ses boucliers, de faire le tri entre l'horreur, le soulagement, l'angoisse, l'affection, il ne comprit pas immédiatement le sens de la question que lui posait McCoy pour la troisième fois. Cependant, l'urgence clairement perceptible dans sa voix indiquait qu'il attendait une réponse rapide.

\- Occupez-vous du capitaine, dit-il, se focalisant sur la seule chose véritablement claire et importante.

Il marchait comme au ralenti, butant à chaque pas, et incapable de maîtriser le tremblement de ses doigts qui s'agrippaient malgré lui à la veste du médecin. Autour de lui, le monde avait perdu de sa clarté.

\- Si vous me tenez comme ça, ça va être difficile, répondit McCoy calmement et sans aucune ironie – signe que la situation était réellement préoccupante (sinon, son interlocuteur aurait soit hurlé, soit employé ce ton sarcastique qui semblait réservé spécialement au Vulcain).

Spock le lâcha immédiatement, et tandis que l'univers devenait brusquement flou autour de lui, il sentit une couverture thermique se poser sur ses épaules et des mains le soutenir jusqu'au siège le plus proche. Comment il était arrivé jusqu'à la navette demeurait un mystère. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus totalement, pas plus que son esprit, qui vagabondait sur des terres aussi dangereuses qu'inconnues. Il avait beaucoup de mal à percevoir son environnement immédiat, à reconnaître les lieux, et mêmes les visages qui étaient apparus dans son champ de vision. Quelqu'un lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'il avala sans réfléchir. Non loin de lui, il entendit la voix du docteur McCoy donner des ordres de façon calme et posée, le ramenant à la réalité pour un moment.

\- Chapel, posez un drain sur la blessure de la cuisse et sortez absolument tout le sang que nous avons pris en réserve.

Le premier officier se demanda, pas pour la première fois, comment un humain aussi extraordinairement émotif que l'était le médecin en chef de l' _Enterprise_ pouvait, dans les conditions les plus extrêmes, conserver un tel sang-froid au milieu de la panique générale. Le paradoxe que représentait Leonard ne finirait probablement jamais de le fasciner.

En parlant de _panique_ , quelqu'un était en train de le secouer par les épaules dans un mouvement quasi hystérique qui n'améliorait pas la migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes.

\- Commandant ? Vous m'entendez ? Commandant !

Il releva la tête pour essayer de voir qui était en train de lui parler, et le prier d'arrêter, mais il lui sembla que la communication entre son cerveau et ses yeux avait momentanément été interrompue, et la dernière chose qu'il perçut avant de se laisser totalement sombrer dans l'inconscience fut la voix de McCoy :

\- Non, Spock, _pas maintenant_ !

.

Lorsque Kirk ouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de l' _Enterprise_. Il faisait chaud, et après l'humidité glaciale des marais de Dagobah, il éprouva une sensation de bien-être incroyable, renforcée par le fait que quelqu'un avait cru bon de l'envelopper de deux couvertures thermiques. (Qui que ce fût, Jim avait envie de l'embrasser. Il avait réellement cru qu'il ne sentirait plus jamais la chaleur.)

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour distinguer clairement les murs clairs de l'infirmerie, le lit médical en face du sien, et, assis sur une chaise à côté de lui…

\- Bones ?

Le médecin sursauta, posa sur Jim un regard à demi réveillé et se leva avec brusquerie.

\- Bones ? répéta le capitaine, en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

McCoy acquiesça sèchement, sans quitter des yeux le moniteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda encore Kirk en essayant de voir s'il était seul à l'infirmerie. Où est Spock ?

Aucune réponse. Jim commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

\- Bones, où est Spock ?

Le médecin baissa la tête vers son patient, et ce dernier put voir à quel point le praticien était pâle. Ses yeux rougis et les larges cernes qui les soulignaient indiquaient qu'il avait peu dormi récemment.

\- Il va bien, répondit-il brièvement, sans fioritures. Il dort.

Jim se tortilla maladroitement pour apercevoir le lit situé à côté du sien, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le Vulcain semblait en effet dormir paisiblement. Ce problème résolu, il pouvait aborder un autre sujet.

\- Le vaisseau ? chuchota-t-il, la voix inexplicablement cassée.

McCoy haussa les épaules, et Kirk dut se contenter de cette réponse ambiguë. Après tout, si l' _Enterprise_ avait été en danger, l'alerte aurait probablement retenti. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une chose à régler…

\- Je peux savoir pour quelle raison vous me faites la tête ?

La mâchoire du médecin en chef se crispa, mais il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'enfoncer, avec peut-être un peu plus de force que nécessaire, un hypospray dans le bras de son patient. Jim grinça des dents.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à me retrouver sur cette planète, vous savez. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si…

\- Non, capitaine, vous n'allez pas finir cette phrase. Ce n'est _jamais_ de votre faute, mais pour finir vous vous retrouvez _toujours_ ici, entre la vie et la mort, et c'est _à moi_ de faire des miracles.

\- C'est ce pourquoi on a signé, dit Kirk étourdiment, mais en voyant le visage de McCoy blêmir encore davantage (ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible quelques secondes auparavant) et se décomposer, il comprit que sa répartie n'avait pas été spécialement intelligente.

\- Ce pourquoi on a signé ? répéta Bones sur un ton légèrement hystérique. _Ce pourquoi on a signé ?_ Je n'ai pas signé pour rester bloqué sur ce foutu vaisseau pendant que mes deux meilleurs amis sont en train de crever à petit feu, Jim. Je n'ai pas signé pour vous regarder mourir par moniteur interposé sans pouvoir rien y faire. Et je n'ai pas signé pour pratiquer en même temps deux opérations quasiment infaisables en plein milieu d'une tempête magnétique, sur une navette instable, sans matériel digne de ce nom parce qu'il n'y avait pas la place sur le Colombus, et qu'en plus tous les appareils se sont mis à dysfonctionner en même temps ! Bref, je n'ai signé pour rien de tout ça, et je serai content quand cette mission sera enfin terminée ! Si je ne vous donne pas ma démission, c'est parce que de toute façon, tout sera terminé dans trois mois. Et ne me reprenez pas là-dessus, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Spock que, de toute évidence, les cris du médecin avaient réveillé, ne me dites pas qu'il nous reste 3,56 mois ou je ne sais quelle sottise vulcaine, parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur !

 _C'est évident_ , pensa Kirk, mais il s'abstint – sagement – de formuler cette remarque à voix haute.

\- Et maintenant, je vais vous laisser entre vous et aller dormir, conclut Bones en reposant brutalement l'hypospray vide sur la table de chevet. Chapel s'occupera de vous.

Et sans un mot d'adieu, il quitta la pièce. Si la porte avait possédé une poignée, il l'aurait sans nul doute claquée. Jim resta un instant bouche bée devant cet accueil pour le moins douteux.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il finalement en faisait un effort pour se tourner vers le lit de Spock.

Le Vulcain paraissait en pleine forme – un peu pâle, peut-être, mais rien d'inquiétant, si ce n'est le soulagement clairement visible qui se lisait dans les yeux noirs habituellement inexpressifs.

\- Capitaine, répondit le premier officier, ces derniers jours ont été… difficiles pour le docteur McCoy. Il a fallu procéder à une complète décontamination de votre sang, et même après huit heures d'opération, vous étiez toujours entre la vie et la mort. Si vous ajoutez à cela que l'équipe de secours a été bloquée pendant plusieurs heures dans la navette avant de pouvoir rejoindre le vaisseau, la conclusion qui s'impose est que le docteur McCoy a besoin de… décompresser après un tel stress. Depuis que je suis revenu à moi, 7,87 heures après l'opération, je ne l'ai jamais vu quitter votre chevet.

\- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? demanda Jim en se passant la main sur le côté gauche dans un frisson qui n'échappa probablement pas au Vulcain.

\- Deux jours, neuf heures, quarante-deux minutes et… trente-sept secondes, répondit Spock de façon beaucoup trop contrôlée.

Kirk poussa un soupir et referma les yeux.

.

\- Huit heures d'opération pour Jim, six heures pour Spock ! Et deux journées et demi de coma, pendant lesquelles j'ai à peine dormi ! Et tout ce qu'ils trouvent à me demander au réveil, tous les deux, c'est _pourquoi je leur fais la tête_ !

En face du médecin en chef, un verre de scotch à la main, Scotty soupira et secoua la tête – mais Leonard ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait ou non d'un signe d'approbation.

\- Enfin, Scotty, s'énerva-t-il, vous avez vécu la même chose que moi ! Ne me dites pas que c'était une situation agréable !

\- Bien sûr que non, déclara l'ingénieur en buvant une gorgée, mais est-ce que c'est une raison suffisante pour rester cloîtré dans vos appartements comme vous l'avez fait durant ces trois derniers jours ?

Leonard haussa les épaules, mais bien évidemment, la question l'embarrassait. Il n'avait pas réagi professionnellement en se mettant lui-même en arrêt pendant si longtemps – quoiqu'à son avis (professionnel, s'entend), il avait largement mérité les vingt-quatre heures de repos qu'il s'était ordonnées. Il n'aurait probablement pas pu tenir plus longtemps sans craquer, nerveusement ou physiquement – ou les deux. Et par la suite…

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me semblait impossible d'aller à l'infirmerie tant qu'ils y étaient. Maintenant que Jim a été déclaré apte à retourner dans ses quartiers, peut-être que…

\- Docteur, vous devrez bien _parler_ au capitaine ou à M. Spock durant les trois mois et demie qui restent d'ici la fin de notre mission. Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher éternellement.

Bones se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Je sais bien, murmura-t-il.

\- Croyez-moi, reprit Scotty sur un ton compatissant, je comprends. Mais je suis allé voir le capitaine à l'infirmerie et je lui ai raconté comment nous avons vécu les choses ici, à bord du vaisseau. Comment les scans ont lâché, comment nous avons cru M. Spock mort, comment nous avons essayé de réparer la navette le plus vite possible… Bref, je ne vous fais pas de dessin, vous étiez là aussi. Il… n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

\- Il n'envisage _jamais_ les choses sous cet angle, rétorqua durement le médecin. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le croit mort, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ne voit absolument pas où est le problème. Vous vous souvenez, pendant toute cette histoire avec les Tholiens*** ? Il est revenu comme une fleur, comme si de rien n'était…

\- Je sais, docteur, l'interrompit Scott avec un geste apaisant, mais comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'est pas la première fois – et d'habitude, vous ne réagissez pas aussi violemment. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Leonard hocha la tête. Il n'était pas certain de le savoir lui-même.

\- Vous n'étiez pas dans cette navette, Scotty, chuchota-t-il en se recroquevillant instinctivement sur lui-même pour chasser de son esprit le souvenir atroce.

Mais les images étaient toujours là, imprimées sur sa rétine, et impossibles à déloger – la blessure mortelle de Jim, la façon dont Spock s'était brusquement effondré dans les bras de Chekov, et les heures de folie qui s'étaient ensuivies. Comment il avait dû faire repartir le cœur du capitaine à trois reprises. Le moment où les moniteurs s'étaient éteints, les laissant, lui et Chapel, dans le noir total. L'état du sang, non plus rouge mais noir, et la conviction que malgré leur mission de sauvetage quasiment suicidaire, ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour Jim. Les difficultés qu'ils avaient eu à décontaminer le sang vert de Spock, atteint du même mal incompréhensible que celui du capitaine. Le tout dans une navette qui dansait au milieu de la tempête, avec la certitude qu'ils devaient arriver sur l' _Enterprise_ le plus rapidement possible pour éviter le pire – tout en sachant que rejoindre le vaisseau était presque impossible étant donné les conditions météorologiques et le dysfonctionnement des appareils de navigation. Sulu et Chekov avaient réalisé un véritable miracle. Et si Jim avait conservé sa jambe gauche, c'était probablement parce qu'un dieu inconnu veillait sur lui depuis le fond de la galaxie. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard, McCoy n'aurait probablement rien pu faire. Et c'était précisément ce qui le hantait, et refusait de quitter son esprit, s'insinuait dans ses cauchemars nocturnes comme dans ses rêves éveillés : s'il était arrivé sur la planète un quart d'heure après, pour trouver Jim mort dans les bras de Spock (qu'il croyait d'ailleurs mort également) ?

\- Docteur ?

\- Ca va aller, dit le médecin en chef en se redressant, les tempes moites et la gorge sèche.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que ça irait mieux si vous leur parliez ?

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- Si, probablement, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Il était psychologue de formation, après tout, et connaissait mieux que quiconque les vertus du langage – mais dans ce cas précis, il ne parvenait pas à dépasser sa propre colère, sa propre angoisse.

L'ingénieur se leva avec un soupir et alla à la porte.

\- Je sais que vous n'allez probablement pas aimer ça, mais un vaisseau a besoin de son médecin en chef.

Bones comprit deux secondes avant que la porte de ses quartiers ne s'ouvre sur les silhouettes du capitaine et du premier officier.

\- Scotty, espèce de traître ! s'exclama-t-il. Et dire que je vous ai offert un verre !

Mais il devait admettre qu'au fond de lui, il était soulagé.

.

Spock fit un léger signe de tête à l'ingénieur en chef avant de pénétrer, à la suite du capitaine, dans les appartements du docteur McCoy, qui semblait moins que ravi de les trouver ici. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la béquille sur laquelle Jim s'appuyait pour marcher (il devrait l'utiliser pendant au moins une semaine, le temps que sa jambe gauche retrouve sa force et sa stabilité) et il donna un léger coup de pied dans la chaise la plus proche pour lui permettre de s'asseoir avant d'aller lui-même s'adosser au mur, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Le Vulcain n'avait pas besoin d'être un expert en communication non-verbale humaine pour comprendre, d'après la posture tendue et fermée du médecin, qu'il n'allait pas leur rendre la tâche facile.

Il comprenait – un peu trop bien à son goût – les raisons pour lesquelles McCoy s'était barricadé dans sa chambre et avait refusé qui que ce soit, à l'exception de M. Scott, de pénétrer dans ses quartiers. Lui-même, dans des circonstances similaires, n'avait pas agi beaucoup plus logiquement****. Les sentiments, songea-t-il alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui dans un chuintement, pouvaient s'avérer non seulement gênants, mais même dangereux.

Quelque part, tout au fond de lui, la partie la plus vulcaine de son esprit lui répétait inlassablement que le _kolinahr*****_ était la seule voie possible pour dominer totalement ces émotions indésirables, mais il la repoussa.

\- Alors, Bones, commença Jim, ouvrant les hostilités avec le manque de tact et de diplomatie qui le caractérisait, vous nous en voulez toujours ? Pourtant, je vous rappelle que nous n'avons rien demandé non plus. Nous nous sommes retrouvés en bas, sur la planète, sans même nous rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Spock est d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il est… _illogique_ de reporter la faute sur nous, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un fâcheux concours de circonstances. Je sais que ça a dû être très dur pour vous, ajouta-t-il en adoucissant sa voix, mais nous sommes là, tous les deux, vivants – est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas envisager de vous réjouir pour nous au lieu de nous éviter comme la peste ?

Spock ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe d'admiration lorsqu'il vit le médecin quitter sa posture rigide et se passer une main sur le visage. Le capitaine savait toujours comment manipuler émotionnellement ceux qui l'entouraient (y compris lui, il devait bien l'admettre en dépit de sa fierté vulcaine), d'une façon que le premier officier, même après des années de pratique, ne pourrait jamais approcher.

\- Je sais, Jim, soupira McCoy, je sais. C'est juste que… tout est devenu plus difficile depuis que toute cette histoire a commencé. Je crois que je suis trop vieux pour ça.

\- Pour ça quoi ?

Le médecin en chef fit un geste vague qui pouvait désigner aussi bien le vaisseau que l'univers tout entier.

\- Dans trois mois, nous allons rentrer sur Terre. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, Jim ? Et vous, Spock ? Signer de nouveau pour une mission de cinq ans ?

Le capitaine demeura un instant figé, comme pris au dépourvu, et Spock lui-même se trouva dans l'incapacité de répondre. Il s'était certes posé la question, sans parvenir à une conclusion satisfaisante, avant de se rendre compte que son choix dépendrait probablement, au final, de la réaction de ses amis, au lieu d'être fondé sur un raisonnement logique. Une telle idée allait tellement à l'encontre des lois de son peuple qu'il avait essayé de la repousser, et tout fait pour éviter cette discussion avec Jim. Et voilà que McCoy, avec sa propension agaçante à viser juste, au cœur du problème, le mettait au pied du mur.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, avoua le capitaine, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que l'était Spock. Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision.

\- Eh bien moi, je l'ai prise, répondit le médecin en chef. Si vous repartez tous les deux, ce sera sans moi. Je suis désolé, je ne peux plus, j'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de choses. Et puis… et puis il arrivera fatalement un moment où ce genre de situation se reproduira, et où l'équipe de secours arrivera trop tard. (Il détourna la tête.) Je me sens lâche, mais je ne veux pas être là pour voir ça. Et cette fois-ci, c'est passé beaucoup trop près. (Son regard perçant revint se poser sur le capitaine qui l'écoutait, interdit, bouche ouverte, puis sur Spock qui était resté, comme à son habitude, parfaitement stoïque face à un tel déferlement d'émotions.) Scotty m'a demandé pourquoi je régissais si mal, et vous savez ce dont je me suis rendu compte en vous voyant entrer, il y a quelques instants ? Que je n'ai que vous. Il y a Joanna******, bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été dans sa vie, et elle n'est plus vraiment dans la mienne. Vous deux êtes… ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi. Si je vous perdais tous les deux, comme je l'ai cru…

McCoy laissa sa phrase en suspens et l'acheva par un profond soupir.

\- Bref, conclut-il avec un petit ricanement amer, en levant les yeux vers le plafond pour dissimuler son embarras. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, ça ne vaut pas la p…

La fin de sa tirade fut interrompue par le capitaine, que le docteur n'avait apparemment pas vu venir, et qui le serrait de toutes ses forces contre lui, béquille oubliée contre la table. Le premier officier se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant un tel déploiement de sentimentalisme.

\- Hé, Spock, vous ne voulez pas participer au câlin de groupe ? proposa Jim.

 _Incorrigibles humains._

.

\- Je vous assure, docteur, que cette créature était bel et bien réelle.

\- Je vous crois, Spock, mais si elle était totalement translucide, qu'a-t-elle fait du sang qu'elle a visiblement absorbé ? Où se situait son appareil digestif ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas…

Kirk étouffa un bâillement dans la manche de son uniforme. Probablement les médicaments qui couraient encore dans ses veines ne faisaient-ils pas bon mélange avec le whisky d'Aldebaran que Bones leur avait généreusement servi pour fêter leur réconciliation. Spock avait étonnamment accepté un verre, et ils s'étaient tous trois installés autour de la table, laissant prudemment de côté l'épineuse question de « ce qu'ils allaient faire à la fin de leur mission ».

Bien sûr, il y avait déjà songé. A plusieurs reprises. Ces cinq dernières années avaient été exaltantes, extraordinaires, époustouflantes. Une partie de lui-même regrettait déjà qu'elles arrivent à leur fin. D'une façon qui l'étonnait, une autre part de lui l'incitait à se poser un peu, à réfléchir lui murmurait qu'il avait échappé à la mort plus d'une douzaine de fois, et qu'il ne serait peut-être pas aussi chanceux la prochaine fois…

… Et lui rappelait que ses amis n'étaient pas non plus immortels.

Les mots prononcés par le médecin en chef avaient rencontré en lui un écho certain. Il se souvenait en particulier de ce qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque, assis de force sur les gradins d'une arène, sur la planète 892-IV*******, il avait assisté à un combat de gladiateurs où avaient été lâchés ses deux meilleurs amis. Jamais il n'avait ressenti peur plus grande, bien qu'il se fût employé à la dissimuler soigneusement aux yeux de leurs ennemis. Que deviendrait-il, si Spock et McCoy lui étaient brusquement arrachés ?

\- Hé, Jim, vous êtes avec nous ?

Le capitaine sursauta.

\- Vos discussions scientifiques ne me _fascinent_ pas, répondit-il du tac au tac avec un léger clin d'œil vers le médecin.

\- Nous nous interrogions sur l'énergie qui émanait de la grotte dans laquelle je persiste à dire qu'une force inconnue m'a attiré, fit remarquer Spock, attendant visiblement de l'aide de la part de son supérieur.

Bones leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Une _force inconnue_ ? ironisa-t-il. Vous vous entendez parler ? Et moi qui croyais que les Vulcains ne connaissaient que la logique ! Or, il n'y en a aucune dans ce que vous me racontez, monsieur Spock. _Aucune_ !

\- Je ne le nie pas, docteur, mais refuser d'admettre ce qui est réellement arrivé est en soi illogique.

\- Il a raison, Bones, intervint Kirk. Il y avait vraiment une sorte de pouvoir sur cette planète. Les scans ont été totalement brouillés, à ce que vous nous avez dit, quand Spock est entré dans cette caverne, et le point qui le représentait a disparu des écrans...

Les lèvres de McCoy se pincèrent, et Jim se mordit la langue. Rappeler que le Vulcain avait été officiellement déclaré mort n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ait eue.

Et Spock, ingénu comme toujours, en rajouta une couche.

\- La solution pour le savoir, suggéra-t-il (et à voir la lueur de curiosité qui brillait dans son œil, comme à chaque fois qu'il envisageait une mission scientifique particulièrement complexe, ce qu'il allait proposer ne serait certes pas au gout du médecin), serait de redescendre sur Dagobah, et de…

\- NON !

Le premier officier s'arrêta net et regarda McCoy, interdit. Le médecin avait hurlé suffisamment fort pour perforer les tympans sensibles du Vulcain.

\- Je vous demande pardon, docteur ?

\- J'ai dit NON, et Scotty sera de mon avis. _Non_ , personne ne redescend sur cette planète pourrie, _non_ , personne ne va se balader dans une grotte obscure et dangereuse dont tout le monde se contrefiche, _non_ , personne ne prend le risque de briser la première directive une fois de plus, et _NON_ , personne ne meurt. C'est clair ?

Jim pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que le Vulcain ne continue pas dans cette voie dangereuse.

\- Parfaitement clair, docteur, répondit-il, et Kirk poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Il nous reste trois mois à passer dans cette boîte à sardines, reprit Bones, et vous allez me faire le plaisir de rester en vie tous les deux pendant ce temps, d'accord ?

Spock haussa un sourcil, son sens vulcain clairement choqué par un ordre aussi illogique.

\- Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre, déclara-t-il de son habituelle voix neutre, comment vous pouvez faire preuve d'autant de sang-froid au beau milieu du danger alors que vous êtes totalement incapable de contrôler votre humeur dans les situations les plus banales de la vie quotidienne.

\- On pourrait écrire un livre avec tout ce que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre, gobelin, marmonna McCoy en buvant une gorgée de whisky.

Kirk ne put réprimer un petit rire.

\- Je suis certain que sa lecture serait des plus instructives, ajouta-t-il, et le regard faussement trahi que lui lança Spock ne fit rien pour calmer son hilarité.

L' _Enterprise_ était chez lui – chez eux, se reprit-il. Quoi qu'en pense Bones, et quel que fût l'avis de Spock sur la question, leur place était sur le vaisseau, et pas ailleurs. Il avait la certitude qu'il les convaincrait de repartir avec lui.

Après tout, que pourraient-ils faire d'autre ?********

.

 _P'tit gars, j'ai piloté cet appareil d'un coin de la galaxie à l'autre, j'ai vu des tas de choses étranges dans ma vie, mais j'ai encore rien vu qui me permette de croire qu'il y a un pouvoir capable de diriger l'univers tout entier. En tout cas c'est pas une force mystique qui dirigera ma vie à moi.*********_

* * *

 *** "Comme un pont au-dessus de l'eau troublée". Simon and Garfunkel, évidemment. J'adore cette chanson, et "Hell darkness my old friend" me semblait plutôt pessimiste dans cette circonstance.**

 **** Pour les dernières citations Star Wars : au chapitre précédent, c'était évidemment C-3PO et Han Solo, juste avant d'entrer dans le champ d'astéroïdes de _L'empire contre-attaque_. Quant à celle-ci, c'est Leïa à Han (en parlant du Faucon Millenium - une casserole ?! Vraiment ?).**

 ***** TOS, "The Tholian web". Un épisode que je déteste parce que McCoy et Spock se déchirent mutuellement. Kirk est déclaré mort et quand il réapparaît, il n'a pas l'air de se préoccuper de la façon dont ses potes ont vécu "l'incident"...**

 ****** Référence à TOS "The paradise syndrome" : Spock prend le commandement de l'Enterprise quand Kirk est déclaré "perdu en mer", ou l'équivalent pour un vaisseau spatial. Et il agit de façon illogique du début à la fin, comme McCoy le lui fait remarquer.**

 ******* _Kolinahr_ : le rituel vulcain qui permet de se purger de toutes les émotions, et que Spock va choisir de pratiquer entre la fin de TOS et _The motion picture_.**

 ******** Joanna est la fille de McCoy. Je vous avoue qu'elle m'embarrasse beaucoup, car il n'est jamais fait mention d'elle dans TOS, mais apparemment elle est canon (sans jeu de mots, hein).**

 ********* "Bread and circuses". Kirk doit assister, impuissant, à la lutte entre McCoy et Spock d'un côté, et des gladiateurs entraînés de l'autre. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, j'adore cet épisode (Spock qui sauve McCoy, c'est à la fois hilarant et touchant. Genre "Vous avez besoin d'aide, docteur ?" - la tête de McCoy, qui évidemment ne sait pas se battre, vaut tout un poème...)**

 ********** Ben... Beaucoup de choses, Kirk. Pour ceux et celles qui ne sauraient pas, ou l'auraient oublié, les trois zozos vont se séparer pour deux années dont on ne sait pratiquement rien. On ignore pourquoi. Ça me frustre beaucoup.**

 *********** Pour finir en beauté, une citation de Han Solo à propos de la Force. J'imagine que Kirk pourrait dire la même chose.**


End file.
